The Change In Lizzie
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: What if after 1x10 Lizzie found a way to regain her memories without Jinni's knowledge? What if she found a place that she belongs? Is her family going to miss her? What if things turn out for the better at least for one of the three Saltsman. *TRIGGER WARNING: It contains mature subjects such at Self-harm, rape, suicide attemt
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people, i was watching Legacies 1x10 and i felt really bad for Lizzie, i wanted to hug her! After i watched the episode i searched YouTube for a fanvideo based on the latest episode and found one by Nati Gilbert called "Lizzie Saltzman | "You can't break me..." and i got inspired so this story is dedicated to her, go check out her videos she is amazing! **_

_**Also, as i spent my entire night writing this i found another video that also helped me to get inspired it's by MoonlightDreams and it's called "Lizzie Saltzman \ PromQueen {1x10} so go check out her videos too because she equally as awesome!**_

_**Now, i wanted to put a disclaimer that this story contains refrence of topis such asrape, self harm, suicide attempt, so read it at your own risk!**_

_**Lastly, this story is a crossover with the tv show called The Magicians and it's a lotAU so don't get mad at me!**_

_**With this song i would suggest listening to the following songs:**_

_**Tom Odell - Another Love **_

_**The Score - Dreamin (Audio) ft. blackbear**_

_**The Score - Born For This**_

_**NF - 10 Feet Down (Audio) ft. Ruelle**_

_**NF - Paralyzed **_

_**MACKLEMORE FEAT OTIENO TERRY - LEVITATE**_

_**Florence + The Machine - Moderation **_

_**Panic! At The Disco - Old Fashioned**_

_**SYML - Where's My Love (Acoustic)**_

_**Jaymes Young - I'll Be Good**_

_**Birdy - Wings**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**The Change In Lizzie**_

Lizzie looked at the Jinni and wished that she never should have met the monster in Malivore and in conclusion she forgot about her time with the Jinni or so she allow the magical creature to believe.

At night she found a memory returning spell and cast it on herself and she remembered everything. Then in the following days she quietly prepared her stuff and she had decided to stop causing trouble by leaving the school and forgetting all about magic.

Living a normal life.

It was unlike how she would have thought couple weeks ago and that is why she knew no one will ever found her.

She climbed the gate and she started walking to the nearest bus stop.

From then on she took the bus with one route, New York City.

_**Couple Weeks Later:**_

Lizzie walked out of her hotel room when she saw an African American man and she looked alerted.

"Who are you?" She asked him and he said;

"I'm Dean Henry Fogg."

And from that point everything changed for her.

Dean Henry Fogg welcomed her into Brakebills Academy. She then started training under the name Estella Parker.

_**Four Years Later:**_

Lizzie hadn't uncovered her true identity nor anyone had came to find her since she made sure she was hidden under a cloaking spell that way she wasn't found.

She was strangely happy with the group of friends she had made; Quentin, Alice, Kady, Margo, Eliot, Penny, Josh, Fen and Todd. She had gone on so many adventures and went through so much shit that she wasn't the same girl anymore and most of all she wasn't a girl but a woman.

Also she had managed to find a way to always have magic and never be in need of siphoning ever again thanks to Fen's knowledge about Filorian magic.

Lizzie now known as Stella she was walking the streets of New York with Kady and Penny when she heard someone calling her "Lizzie". She ignored it hoping that it was some other Lizzie when she instinctively she touched Kady's arm and squeeze it and somehow Penny understood something wasn't right and as they walked into an alley they teleported them back into the apartment.

"What is going on, Stella?" Julia asked in worry since all of them appeared in the living room and Lizzie went into an anxiety attack mode.

"Breathe! Breathe!" Julia instructed her and she tried her best.

An hour later she laid exhausted in the couch with a blanket and Julia and Kady sat by her side as she tried to calm down.

"What caused this?" Kady asked her as Quentin brought her a warm cup of tea and Lizzie thanked him.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you about my entire story." Lizzie said and everyone tensed.

"Stella Parker isn't my real name although I am a Parker and a witch. The last of my coven to be exact. My real name is Elizabeth Saltzman and I'm a Gemini witch before coming here I was going to the Salvatore Academy, my dad and mum ran the school. And my entire life story is complicated…" She started and told them everything.

An hour later everyone was stunned and stare at her.

"So, when Dean Fogg brought you into the school both times and you pretended not to know about magic you were lying?" Todd asked and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys! I was afraid Dean Fogg would sent me back and I do not want to merge with my twin, I love Josie and I have been sucking the air out of her and everyone in the school…so I removed myself from the occasion." Lizzie told them and she started crying.

Julia had hugged her tight, she understood the feeling that you destroy everything you touch.

They had both survived Reynard's attack and Kady was there for both girls and when Julia discovered she was pregnant both Lizzie and Kady were there for her. She comforted Quentin after Alice's death and their break up, she helped Alice deal with her having no soul, she even comforted Kady when Penny had died and still did when Penny 2.0 appeared. She was good friends with Josh and found him the comedy relief they all needed.

And all of them now knew they had to support her in return for all of the support she offered to them in their time of need.

"And back in the street I heard Josie's voice, not in my head, but right behind us. They found me." Lizzie told them as she looked truly terrified.

"We are going to protect you! You could go back to Fillory, stay with Fen." Julia said determinate as she squeezed Lizzie's knee.

Everyone around her nodded and Lizzie felt at home for the first time in her life.

That night everyone slept in the living room because Lizzie had already woken up by a nightmare twice.

_**All those years**_ when Lizzie gone missing Alaric and Josie even Hope were worried sick about her, they search high and low to found her but couldn't.

A year went by Caroline and Alaric searched for her all over the world, nothing.

Josie and Hope even Penelope searched for her everywhere they knew Lizzie would go and the grownups didn't know on year two.

Year three they had finally come to accept that she must be dead killed by a monster want the next key for Malivore and killed all the monsters they could as to avenge her. Then held a funeral.

Year four they held a memorial.

Caroline, Alaric and Josie hell even MJ and Hope were heartbroken for three years they mourned her and on year four Josie had finally started coming out of her mourning stage and had moved to New York in hopes of turning a new leaf.

She and Hope were returning from a successful furniture hunting when they saw three adults crossing the street and the blonde in the middle with dark brunette highlights and they were talking about something really vividly but as the blonde turned to face the other woman in the group then both girls felt like they were being slapped in the face.

There she was an older version or what could have been an older version of Lizzie…she looked so mature.

Without missing a beat Josie yelled her sister's name in hopes they had found her but she only saw the trio walking into an alley. When Hope and her walking into the alley they found no one, how could in just two seconds for three people to disappear?

_**The Next Day:**_

Lizzie and the gang woke up in the morning ate breakfast and waited for Josh and Margo to return with the monster that possessed Eliot's body.

Then Lizzie decided to go back to Brakebills and search through every books she could and had brought with her from Salvatore Academy and her own grimoire a way to bring Eliot and magic back for good and kill the monstrous god.

She needed to find something immediately and she did then she went on and tried to find the items she needed.

Once she acquired them she went back to Kady's house and then she learnt that Quentin's dad's cancer was back because of magic being partly back.

She was now even more determined to finish this.

When Margo and Josh were back with the monster she quietly walked up to Eliot and offered him a warm drink in that moment before the shocked eyes of all Lizzie started chanting in Latin. In that moment a black smoke came out of his mouth and then it went downwards.

Eliot fell down and he was unconscious and everyone looked confused.

"I sent him to hell. And Eliot is back. I spent my entire morning searching for a way to bring our friend back." She told them smiling and Margo suddenly ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"You're welcome." Lizzie said to Margo and hugged her back. Then everyone helped their violated friend to the couch.

"Now let's kill the McAlisters and be done with them." Lizzie said determined and everyone nodded.

Lizzie found herself getting worried about Josie and Hope finding her yet when she went to check on Eliot she saw him sitting and smiling to her.

"So, what do you like being called Lizzie or Stella?" Eliot asked her and she sighed.

"I really don't know…Lizzie is the name I was born with yet i've done so many bad things under that name. Stella is the name I chose for myself, the name that I used those four difficult years, years that transforming as a person and as a witch. I know I sound like a person with dissociate personality disorder but Stella is who I really am…the person that was buried deep down and came out when I met all of you." Lizzie said to Eliot as she sat next to him and hugged him.

"Then Stella it is." Eliot said smiling and Lizzie hugged and she whispered;

"Sana"

And Eliot felt the warming sensation of a healing spell and he hugged Lizzie back and they both started crying.

"I'm glad you are back." Lizzie told her best friend and Eliot just hugged her tighter than before and kept crying.

Suddenly the apartment's door blew open and the McAlisters marched inside, Lizzie jumped up and stood before Eliot in a protective stance and put a protection spell on him.

But before anyone could react Lizzie drew a gun and fired three times. The three McAlister witches fell down all of them wounded either in the shoulder or legs, non fetal shots.

"Don't try to heal, those are poisoned bullets." Lizzie said smirking at their shocked faces and then she put the gun behind her and turned to her friends.

"Told you I had a plan." She said smirking and everyone was stunned by her behavior. This was a new side of her that had just learnt and they didn't know if they should feel protected or afraid.

"Why are you misusing magic again?" She asked her victims as she kneeled before them.

No answer came out of them and Lizzie nodded.

"You know there is a spell that can wipe out your entire bloodline no exceptions?" Lizzie asked them and again she got no answer. She nodded as she took her backpack and opened it taking out a map, a bowl, a knife and a water bottle.

"I only need a drop of your own blood and it's done." Lizzie said smiling to their shocked faces and then Lizzie put the bowls under the wounds and blood spilled in it.

Then she put water and with the knife she stirred it then she allowed a few drops to fall on the map and she started chanting.

Everyone watched in awe and fear the Gemini witch work.

Of course what Lizzie hadn't told them was that spell only worked on family members that had misused magic if they hadn't they were left alone but the three McAlister witches didn't need to know that.

Once Lizzie stopped chanting she looked at them and waited for a second before blood started pouring out of their eyes and ears they were screaming in pain.

In couple minutes they were dead and Lizzie stood up and looked at her friends.

"I know what I did is heartless but I didn't kill all them, only those who misused magic." She told them and everyone gasped and then Margo started clapping.

"How did you know such spells? The Library doesn't allow such magic!" Todd asked in awe and Lizzie smirked.

"It's from the things I brought with me from my old life, I felt that I will need them and I guess I was right." Lizzie said and then they got down to work and they burnt the dead bodies and they spent the rest of the day brainstorming on ways to bring them down.

She wanted for once not to be a black hole or being taken care of but wanted to take care of people instead of the other way around.

_**The Next Day:**_

Lizzie walked into Dean Fogg's office and demanded to be let inside the Library. Dean Fogg was shocked but took her once he learnt that she was planning to bring back magic completely.

Lizzie during that visit she learnt that Alice was imprisoned there too and had made a quick plan in her head to save her too on the way out.

She walked into the office and she smirked as she took out her gun and started shooting Librarians before Dean Fogg's shocked eyes. Then she turned to where she felt the magic coming from, the batteries and she knew if she broke them the magic will go free in the air and everything will be back into normal.

She did exactly that. Then she run to the jails after Dean told her the cell number and Alice and Lizzie hugged tight as both girls after their reunion separated and Alice went to find the books she needed and Lizzie needed to take care of the Librarians.

"You have been withholding information on a grander level, not for protection but purely selfish reasons, the Library wasn't created for that reason, you are misusing it." Lizzie told the Head Librarian.

"That is why I take upon myself to kill all of you and bring in new Librarians, trustworthy ones." She said to them and Dean Fogg looked at her confused and terrified.

"What happened to you, Stella?" Dean Fogg asked in shock.

"I'm broken, Dean." She said to him before she shot the Head Librarian and then went on to kill the rest and only allowing some to survive that she knew were trustworthy after she read their minds and healed them.

"You will recruit new members by humans that are close to death like cancer patients and such." Lizzie advised the new Head Librarian who nodded.

"Thank you." The new Head Librarian told her and she looked at him confused.

"I just murder most of your people, why you thank me?" Lizzie asked him and he smiled.

"We, the lower ranks, never agreed how the new system was in place. You gave us a second chance to make things better." The Head Librarian said to her and she smiled.

"Don't make me regret it then. Bury your dead now. Burn them in order not to have problems with ghosts." Lizzie told the Head Librarian who he nodded and Lizzie waited for Alice who made good on her promise and they all returned to Kady's apartment.

Alice apologized to all of them and she was caught up with what she had missed.

"Since magic is back we should celebrate!" Todd said excited and Lizzie smiled as she sat next to a recovering Eliot who raised his cup of tea in agreement.

"I agree but not now. Let everything be sorted out and Eliot to recover fully." Lizzie said smiling at her family and everyone nodded.

_**Couple Months Later:**_

Lizzie walked out of her last class for the day as she smiled at her classmates around her at least the ones who waved at her.

She felt at peace again and her mind was drifting always back into the problem about what if the magic runs out completely again.

When she bumped into Julia who seemed to look for her.

"I have this idea, what if we make a deal with the Fairies to supplies us with magic every ten years to make sure we have stock?" Lizzie asked Julia who looked confused at her and then thought about it and nodded as she made a mental note to ask an audience with them through Fen.

_**Two Days Later:**_

Julia and Lizzie were summoned in Dean Fogg's office and they saw one Fairy and a deal was made.

During the night the Brakebills celebrated the new era with a grand party that was whispered from witch to witch.

Unknowingly for Lizzie, those news of the party reached Hope Mikaelson's and Josie's ears since every witch in New York was meant to attend them.

Lizzie was dressed in leather leggings, a denim crop top and her hair curled perfectly she wore a long necklace that was made out of black glittery stones and a choker. Her makeup concluded of red matte lipstick, black eye shadow with glitter and eyeliner wing.

She was dancing happily with Todd and laugh at Josh's awkward dance moves when she caught a glimpsed of Josie and Hope walked inside the party.

She instantly ducked and rushed through the crowd to find Kady or any other girl friend she could. She found Alice and Julia with Margo at the bar while Kady was dance with some guy.

"SHE IS HERE!" She yelled over the music.

Margo turned and looked towards the direction Lizzie's frantic eyes were looking and she nodded.

"Your sister looks pretty." Julia said and Lizzie nodded.

"She is beautiful inside and out that is why she can't see me, she deserves a life without me burdening her." Lizzie yelled over the music as she ducked behind the bar and she smiled awkwardly at the bartender who raised his eyebrows.

"Hiding from an ex?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I hide from my twin because I run away from home before joining Brakebills." She said truthfully to the bartender who looked shocked at her and then smiled sympathetically her way before going back to work.

"We lost her you can get up now." Alice said serious and Lizzie stood up and let a breath out.

"Don't let them spoil your night." The bartender told her and for a moment Lizzie looked at him.

He was right. Why did she have to hide? She wasn't burdening her by living her separate life!

Just then the DJ put her favorite song;

She run to the dance floor dragging Todd with her before she started dancing and Todd followed her lead and soon they were the center of the attention.

Josie and Hope were front in line gaping in shock while next to them stood none other than MJ, Landon and Rafael and Alaric.

"Aren't they cute?" A random chick asked them as she clapped her hands to rhythm and the confused look made the girl say;

"Stella Parker and Todd Michaels are the ones to thank for magic being back on! They are legends!" The random chick said to them before she went to the bar for another drink leaving a very shocked group of supernaturals.

"Dad, what do we do?" Josie asked her dad completely worried as they watched Lizzie smile and laugh at Todd as she was twirled around and then she grabbed Kady and soon enough the dance floor was full of people again.

Once the song ended another song came on and this time it was one where Kady and Lizzie loved so much that they started dancing by themselves their own a little choreography and soon they were back the center of the attention much to their delight.

"They look at you." Kady whispered to Lizzie as the jumped to the rhythm and Lizzie just smiled wider and twirled around and grabbed a random person from the ground urged him to jump with her and soon enough everyone was dancing again.

Lizzie felt this adrenaline of knowing she was having fun and showing the people that thought of her as burden that she could have friends who care for her.

She danced for three whole songs before she was in dire need of a couch, water and a drink!

Eliot came to her rescue as he praised her for her dance moves when suddenly a very angry Alaric marched up to them and requested to talk to her.

Lizzie smirked and looked up to him.

"Um…who are you, sir? Aren't you a little old to be in such a crowd?" Lizzie said smirking and took a sip of her beer.

Somehow Eliot understood what she was doing and didn't speak allowing his best friend to work this out.

"Elizabeth Saltzman you are coming with us!" Alaric said angrily and grabbed her arm forcefully but Lizzie just nodded.

"I will come with you only because I don't want you to disturb the party and secondly my name is Stella not Elizabeth. I don't know who you thought I am but I'm not." She told him before she complied and they walked out in the cold night where Hope, Josie and the rest were waiting for her.

"Now, we are out can you explain to me who is this Elizabeth Salts…man?" Lizzie faked confusion as she folded her arms to her chest to keep warm.

"IT'S YOU! YOU ARE ELIZABETH!" Alaric yelled at her frustrated and Lizzie deep down felt bad for putting her dad through this but she knew it was for the better.

"No, I'm not. My name is Estella Parker, daughter of Annabeth Chase and Percy Parker. Mum is a lawyer and dad was a firefighter that died in 9/11 when I was four years old. So, I don't know what you are talking about." Lizzie told them repeating her cover story when Dean had put the identity cloaking spell to protect them.

"YOU ARE MY SISTER, LIZZIE! MY TWIN! MY BEST FRIEND!" Josie begged her and Lizzie looked at her dead in the eyes with no emotion.

"I don't have a sister, sorry. I only have…had an older brother and he is dead…he died in Afghanistan four years ago." She told them and she let a tear slip down because she indeed felt the pain of loss because she felt as if the memories she had as her cover were far to real so she can pretend they were just a cover. She felt the loss in core, like it was fresh.

She also felt loss because she had lost her family completely because she was a burden to them.

"Thanks for ruining my night!" She huffed as she wiped her tears and started walking back in before stopping mid ways.

"I'm hoping you find whoever you are looking for though. Missing someone is terrible…I miss my dad and brother every day. Now, I'm also guessing you are not going here so I suggest you live because soon all none students have to leave since it will be curfew." She said before she walked back into the party with her mood completely ruined.

But she had to do it.

She was a burden to them.

She didn't belong in the Salvatore School but here she did.

Behind her stood a heartbroken Josie and Alaric as they held onto each other and tears run down their cheeks. Hope stood there stunned and took out of her pocket the truth crystal that light blue showing that whatever it was said it was true.

Josie seeing this broke down crying and MJ hugged her. Rafael was angry because he knew how Lizzie smelled and that girl whichever her name was smelled just like Lizzie! Meaning she didn't look just like her but smelled like her!

They weren't giving up.

Lizzie climbed to her dorm room and fell on the bed as she started to cry alone.

_**During the night:**_

Hope and Rafael had decided to perform a spell…okay Hope decided to perform a spell Rafael was coming along for the ride inside this Estella's mind while she was asleep.

_**Lizzie's Mind:**_

_**Lizzie stood in a room brightly lit and she smiled to Julia.**_

"_**Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Lizzie asked Julia and Julia smiled.**_

"_**Of course it will!" A male voice told her and Lizzie smiled and they started chanting.**_

_**Suddenly the memory seemed to flicker and change when suddenly Lizzie stood in the middle of the same room but this time it was full of blood. And she was bleeding.**_

_**She looked shocked at the man that stood before her. She made an attempt to run away but slipped on the blood and she was down on the floor at the man grabbed her leg and dragged her towards him.**_

_**She screamed and kicked to no avail.**_

_**Then…then he raped her.**_

_**The scene flickered again to a bloody and sobbing Lizzie curled in her own pool of blood as she covered her ears with her bloody hands muting Julia's pleads and sobs as Reynard did the same thing he had done to her.**_

_**The scene changed again to a pale Lizzie looking at the mirror and then she grabbed a razor and sliced her wrists before she slipped in the bathroom floor and started crying.**_

_**Outside of the door was heard the sounds of banging and a voice yelling her name.**_

_**Suddenly the door blew off its handles and Kady and a Penny rushed her and started shaking her as Penny tried to performing a healing spell.**_

"_**You are not dying like this, Stella! You are not! DON'T YOU DARE, PARKER!" Kady yelled at her as Stella looked the ceiling with an empty smile.**_

_**End of Lizzie's Mind:**_

Suddenly Hope and Rafael were kicked out of the memory and Lizzie's mind.

Shocked and mortified the tribid and werewolf looked at each other.

Hope walked to Alaric and Josie and said;

"This is what I got from Lizzie's…Estella's mind." Hope said as she put her two hands on each person's cheeks and allowed the memories to flood their minds.

Josie and Alaric gasped in horror as tears run down their eyes.

_**Brakebills: Same time:**_

Lizzie woke up startled by her own scream and drenched in sweat as Julia ran by her side and without a word she hugged her as Lizzie cried.

"I saw it again." Lizzie mumbled in Julia's arms as both survivors laid in the same bed.

_**The Next Day At Breakfast:**_

Hope looked at the remaining Saltzman standing and waited for their reaction to last night's news.

"It still feels like Lizzie." Josie said after a long silence.

"So, what is keeping her from remembering who she really is?" Hope asked Josie but suddenly their conversation was cut short by a door of their hotel room blowing open and a very angry Lizzie walking in.

"YOU STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" She yelled as Hope was flung across the room.

"ELIZABETH STOP!" Alaric yelled but the look he received from Lizzie made him flinch.

"Elizabeth is dead. Accept it already and go back to your previous life with the remaining daughters before you lose them too." Lizzie said before she let Hope down and suddenly a man appeared for second grabbed Lizzie's shoulder and disappeared again in seconds.

Everyone stood shocked.

_**Lizzie's Dorm:**_

"I'm done with them! So done! They think I'm broken and damaged and when I finally take myself out of the way they suddenly miss me and turn the world around to find me! Why can't they just enjoy the peace that comes with me not being around them, huh?" Lizzie said hissing as she punched her punching bag and Penny with Eliot and Julia sat on the beds doing their own things.

"Maybe because they love you?" Penny challenged her and Lizzie glared at him.

"Please! Jinni showed me that I am the problem and the love you talk about it's biological not real…" Lizzie said as she continued punching the bag.

_**At Josie and Hope's apartment:**_

Josie packed her bag with a heavy heart just like the rest.

What had happened to Lizzie to change her that way?

One moment they were together in Paris with their mum having fun and the next…the next she vanished in thin air.

"My sister isn't dead, Hope, she is just missing." Josie voiced her thought.

"I would disagree with this she looked pretty convinced when she said that Elizabeth is dead." Hope said as she continued packing herself.

"But…but it's Lizzie she is always dramatic!" Josie tried to understand her twin's behavior.

"What she did and said wasn't just for the sake of being dramatic, Josie. She truly believed those things. She is gone we can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." Hope said in a sad tone as she zipped her suitcase. Both girls were packing to go back to Mystic Falls it wasn't time for them to leave Alaric alone.

He needed support. They needed to support each other while they break the news to Caroline that their Lizzie was dead in all the ways but the physical one.

**_So? Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Share your thoughts in the comments/reviews down below!_**

**_Follow me on:_**

**_Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Twitter: TVDvicky_**

**_Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

**_Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

**_Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

**_Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

**_Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

**_Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello, world! I finished this chapter quicker than i thought and i'm very proud of it!_**

**_Keep in mind that in order for the story to go on in i had to make a quest apperance of the Supernatural fandom in order to explain some things in future chapters and give some backstory for Lizzie's life prior New York because as i was researching for bus rides from where the Legacies are actually filming to New York i saw high prices in comparison to what i'm used to and it seemed impossible for Lizzie to have all that money and more in such sort notice and without being suspicious. So for both practical reasons and because i'm a sucker for crossovers i made it that way._**

**_Please don't hate me or the story!_**

**_As for a soundtrack if you listen to music while reading i would suggest listening to:_**

**_Mothica - Out Of It_**

**_Au/Ra - Panic Room_**

**_Lastly, i want to thank you all for the 2 followers and 2 favorites! You guys are awesome! I can't wait to read 1st review!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**The Change In Lizzie**_

_**Chapter 02: Mommy, I've Changed So Much**_

Caroline Forbes stood in complete shock as Alaric told her what they saw in New York. The glass of bourbon in her hand was long forgotten as Hope approached Caroline and shared the memory she and Rafael saw.

The glass shattered on the floor just like her heart.

The motherly instinct in her told her to run and hug her long lost daughter, the one sometimes she would catch herself realizing how much it reminded her of her old self the one that Katherine Pierce had killed in the hospital many years ago.

How could this be?

"Mum, she said that Elizabeth is dead and she told it with such an icy tone it hurt me hearing it." Josie confessed as she lowered her head and Hope rubbed her back soothingly.

"What could have caused this?" Caroline asked Alaric and everyone drew blank.

"I will try to figure it out myself then." Caroline said determined and no one dared to say otherwise.

A Day Later: New York:

Caroline walked into Brakebills completely unnoticed and she saw young adults all over the place sitting in the grass talking or studying and most of all doing magic.

Then she saw her, her sweet Lizzie, she was sitting on the grass and laughing as her head titled back and her now dirty blond hair fell to her shoulders as a guy was saying something and he was moving his hands very wildly.

Her eyes shone with happiness but you could see the deep rooted sadness in the center of them.

She got defensive at the thought and memory of someone violating her daughter!

Then she saw Lizzie closing the book on her lab and standing up as she dusted her white shorts making sure it wasn't stained by the grass and started talking as the guy finished and sat down.

Caroline focused and used her vampiric hearing to listen to Lizzie.

"So, I was there looking at the salesman and I'm holding the soap alright? He said that it was 100% organic and not allergic reaction inducing so how the fuck was my hand puffy and red, then? Who puts actual honey in a soap? Tell me who does that? So I shake my very painfully enlarged hand in his face and I yell at him "Yeah, very NOT allergic inducing! I'm suing your motherfucking ass!" and I left the store! It's the second time I'm buying soap from them! The first time it was birthday gift for Alice's birthday and she got an allergic reaction because it was made out of goat's milk and I repeat I'm not talking about foods here, I'm talking about non-eating soaps! What is this fashion to blend foods and soaps together?!" Lizzie complained as the rest of the group laughed at her story.

Caroline herself chuckled at the story it was such a Lizzie move.

She bravely walked towards the group and before she could utter a word Lizzie turned to face her as if she was expecting her.

Confusion took over Lizzie's eyes and said;

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" Lizzie asked Caroline with a very kind tone.

"No, I was looking for you, Lizzie." Caroline said sure of herself as she emphasized the Lizzie and Caroline saw Lizzie rolling her eyes.

"This again?" Lizzie asked tired as she sighed.

"Excuse me?" Caroline let a very awkward laugh and looked at the others who had by now stood up and they had a protective stance which made Caroline realize that her daughter had managed to find people who would have her back no matter what, even against her actual family.

Then she was reminded how she and her friends used to be, they were just like them but at the same time they weren't. From what Hope had managed to get from asking around those young adults before her weren't naïve or stupid or unaware of what they were fighting against they were very well educated unlike her and her friends when they were young.

They were researching every threat and they didn't just run towards danger. That is why not many had died and those who did die were able to be estimated around 200 or so...at least on Earth...which Caroline didn't quite understand what that supposed to mean.

"Are you one of those idiots that showed up at our party the other night and harassed Stella?" Penny asked Caroline as he folded his arms to his chest and made sure his words were laced with a tone that had no space to be questioned if it was rude or not.

"Ric, her father, didn't harass her! Elizabeth why are you doing this?" Caroline defended her friend and father of her children and she could barely hold her vampiric nature from taking over and attacking that guy.

"Oh! Really? Because after your friend left Stella had nightmares of her brother and father! Something she had years to experience!" Julia asked Caroline with a rhetoric tone and Caroline saw Lizzie flinch at the mention of her brother and father.

She was aware of what Lizzie had told Alaric of her "family" and she was feeling sad for her even if they were false memories. Such events she wouldn't wish upon to anyone.

"And I'm not doing anything! I'm trying to get you and your friends away from me because I'm tired of seeing you! I am not your daughter, your daughter is dead, capisci?" Lizzie said to Caroline's face and then she walked away making sure to bump her shoulder into Caroline shoving her.

"You're happy now?" Margo asked Caroline with a glaring eyes as she run after Lizzie.

Margo found Lizzie punching her punching bag while listening to loud music. When the Gemini witch sensed her she put the music at the lower scale of volume and sat down next to her.

"Why are you doing this, for real now? I believe if you tell them about Jinni they will understand and maybe they will allow you to have your space." Margo asked her best friend very curious she was aware of the general reason as to why she was doing this but in all honesty in Margo's eyes Lizzie had taken too far by yelling to her own parents that she was dead.

"Maybe you are right, if I tell them they might understand but they won't let me leave the school after I do. I don't want them to lose time on worrying about me or my safety, I think I have proven to all of you and the world I can take care of myself up to a certain point." Lizzie said to Margo in all honesty as she looked at her folded hands between her legs.

"Alright, then arrange a meeting somewhere public that you know so in case things go south you can leave and make them lose you." Margo suggested with a small smile.

Lizzie's smiling face said it all.

Caroline watched as each friend of Lizzie's walked away after Margo did and she heard the bell signaling the beginning of a new set of classes for the day. She watched around her all the students rushing off and from the crowd she saw her. She saw her daughter marching towards her.

"Do you really want to know what happened and why I'm doing this? Well meet me at Toby's Estate Coffee shop between Bedford Avenue and Berry Street. Oh! Tell your friends to show up too if they want to know the truth." Lizzie told Caroline abruptly and before Caroline could register what had just happened Lizzie was walking away from her yet again.

Lizzie walked back to her dorm but not before freezing before a painting of an angel and her mind drifted to the hard months before she even managed to arrive in New York and Dean Fogg finding her.

Flashback:

Lizzie walked down from the bus and she huffed as she mounted her bag over her shoulder and watch the bus leave her behind while her new employer stood next to her waving the bus goodbye excited.

Her mind drifted to few hours prior and how she had ended up in that predicament.

"Not enough money" The driver said to her as she had climbed up his bus couple hours ago and showed him her money and asked how much it costs to get to New York.

"But is all I have! I have family who waits for me in New York! How am I going to get there?!" Lizzie asked as she started to panic but the driver grabbed her shoulder and squeeze it cause her pain and making her focus on it thus not focusing on the anxiety attack approaching.

"I can get you up to the nearest town before New York there you won't have to pay much to actually get there, kid. I'm sorry but the money you have are exactly how much this trip costs, you will have to work for a few weeks to earn money but don't worry I know the lady who owns the diner I could get you a job." The driver said and Lizzie nodded walked at the back.

"I will tell you when we reached alright?" The driver yelled after her and she turned to nod and thank the kind driver.

True to his words the driver woke her up after five hours of drive telling her they were there.

Lizzie walked down and followed the driver to the diner and she met a lady named Kat who hired her in an instant when the driver vouch for her.

"So what is your name?" Kat asked her and she smiled.

"My name is Stella Parker, nice to meet you!" Lizzie said as she extended her hand and Kat smiled shaking it.

Then Kat putting her hand on Lizzie's shoulder waking her up from her walk down the recent memory lane as both women walked back inside the diner.

Lizzie waitered tables for a whole day up to the point she could walk or talk without food in her system and Kat kindly offered her food.

As she ate she watched as a young adult walked in and she instantly cleaned her hands and walk up to him.

"Hi! Welcome to Kat's and Rose's! Today's specials are still cooking but can I offer you a sandwich or a pie?" Lizzie said kindly and just then she met the young adult's eyes and both adults froze in their own world.

Lizzie never knew how it was to be in love but now she felt this need to protect him?

The same went to him too.

"I will get a chicken tortilla wrap hold the lettuce and the corn." The young adult said as he shook himself out of the whole staring contest.

"Of course, coming right up!" Lizzie said as she rushed to give the order then Kat shushed her to go eat again. Kat delivered the order but the young adult took his plate and sat next to her.

"I'm Jack."

"I'm Stella."

And that was the beginning of a story.

Jack would return to the shop every day.

Lizzie would help him and even helped her find a motel and paid for a whole month with her first salary.

Soon Jack and Lizzie would meet every day and even sometimes twice a day.

Then one evening as Lizzie was walking around town shopping some ingredients Kat had asked her to get for the next day's lunch options when as she walked out of the bakery she was attacked by something.

She punched and kicked just like she had when Jinni had dropped her to a reality where Alaric taught her and Josie how to fight instead of Hope, perks she guessed and she didn't complained since they saved her life even for a moment before more showed up.

Just then she realized they were werewolves, Omegas to be exact but something was off about them as she reached down to siphon one of her victims she felt overload of power.

Then her eyes glowed white as she said;

"SOBGA!"

Just then the power rush faded and she looked at Jack's shocked face.

"What are you?" Jack asked her and then she started crying as she picked up her groceries and tried to leave but Jack grabbed her shoulder and held her back.

" .you?" Jack asked her again.

"I'm a witch. What are you?" Lizzie asked him and she looked at him as she siphoned him and felt the exact same overload.

"I'm an Nephilim." Jack said and then he checked for injuries.

"I'm fine they only bruised me." Lizzie said serious as she instinctively cupped his cheek and just then Jack not only leaned into her touch but kissed her too.

They were stopped by a cough that made them both look towards it blushing.

And like that Lizzie met the Winchesters.

She was about to say something when Jack said;

"She is coming with us, she can help us." Jack said as he held her waist protectively.

"Why, kid? She is a witch she can help herself." Dean said but before Sam or Castiel could speak Jack said;

"No! She is coming with us, she helps me. I don't know how or why but she keeps me grounded and I feel my two sides calm down. Like whenever I hold her or I'm around her I help her not having magic freaks out and she helps me not puking blood. I don't know why I felt it the first time I walked into that diner, like I walked through a curtain of calm and warmth. Then she walked up to me while chewing and welcomed me then I knew it, she was the source of this calmness and serenity." Jack said and Lizzie looked at him, she had noticed the change in herself how she felt less nervous and anxious but she pass it for not being around magic that much.

But if she really thought about all the times she did feel that feeling was when Jack was around her. He didn't have to be near her physically he could be at a store a few blocks over and she would feel it.

"This is how you found me?" Lizzie heard herself ask in awe while looking at him.

"Yes, if I close my eyes and focus on the feeling I can found you anywhere if today is to prove anything." Jack said to her while he squeezed her in his arms and Lizzie smiled as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" She told him then she looked at Jack's friends.

"Then I guess, welcome to the family!" Sam said smiling as he opened his arms and then flopped them at his sides.

Lizzie smiled and she felt Jack hug her.

She asked for a day to clear with her work and pack her things. She didn't really thought she had grown attached to this small town the past few months but she truly had and it hit her full force as she walked into the diner not for work but for resignation.

She indeed had managed to earn as much money she could and she was sure according to her research that if she chose to go to New York right now she would be able to leave comfortably in a motel for a week maybe two if she didn't spent so much on groceries. But she didn't want to leave that town because she grew fond of it all that changed when Jack showed up though.

She felt that she had to go with Jack, a voice in her head told her it was another step to be made before she could go to New York.

She explained to Kat how it was time for her to leave. Kat hugged her tight and so did the rest of the stuff and made her promise she would visit them once a year once she settled into her new life.

With teary goodbyes and hugs Lizzie climbed into the car with Jack and his family/friends and her new adventure started.

In the weeks to come Lizzie was forcefully trained on how to hunt by Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer and at times even Dean or Sam.

She went on two hunts before she got her leg broken and her knew dislocated forcing her to keep out for three weeks.

She had grew to love the life in the Bunker and she had even made friends with the other hunters from a parallel reality. If she had told herself couple months ago she would be friends with other people from a parallel reality she would laugh at her face and say she read too much Reddit or that she was on drugs.

She was happy and she felt for once that she wasn't suffocating anyone!

Until a day when Michael showed up and tried to kill Jack in front of her she shot arrows and bullets nothing worked! When she was thrown away and hit her back on the wall she knew magic would only save her! She grabbed the angelic blade and launched at him only for the blade to be redirected to her and stab her in the neck and then in her stomach leaving her bleeding on the floor of the bunker only for Sam and Mary to find her. She told them with a weak voice he had taken Jack and Dean before she died.

Next thing she knows she is a ghost looking at Jack being chained on a wall and being bloody she could feel his pain and his angelic side calling out to her.

She walked towards him like a hypnotized marionette and touched his bloody wounds. She looked at the blood coating her hand and then at Jack who flinched away from her not seeing her.

She kept looking at her bloody hand before she saw a Grim Ripper smiling at her.

"It's time, Elizabeth."

"No! I need to save them!"

"You can't. Your time is up, my child."

"Watch me!" Lizzie yelled angrily as tears run down her cheeks then she licked the blood off her fingers and then closed her eyes praying to go back to her body.

Lizzie stood up gasping for air holding her neck and stomach scaring Rowena and then rest of the hunters who had called Rowena to try to save her.

"Did you do it?" Sam asked in shock at Rowena but Rowena was out of words.

"This has never happen before! A witch using angelic blood to bring herself back from the dead, impossible!" Rowena exclaimed in true awe as she checked the fellow witch before her.

"I'm fine, my injuries healed apparently. I...I don't know what made me do that. How did you know it was angelic blood?" Lizzie asked Rowena who smiled and said;

"You bleeding wounds healed with a blinding white light seconds before you gasped back to life, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Rowena said with a cocky smile and Lizzie nodded.

"Touché. I'm going to find Dean and Jack I saw them as I was ghost before the Grim Ripper tried to take me to the Other Side or Heaven...maybe Hell? Anyways, I have little time before the magic I have from using Jack's blood fades away!" Lizzie said as she rushed around her room gathering weapons and positions she had created ignoring Mary's and Rowena's pleas for her to take it slow and that she JUST came back from the DEAD!

Ignoring them she marched up to one of the cars they used for haunting and before she could speed off Sam and Cas joined her along with Mary and Rowena.

She sighed knowing that she couldn't go anywhere without them tracking her down so she drove.

She found them just where she saw them and then everything went down hills from there.

She fought Michael in Dean's body, she tried her best not to kill or harm Dean's body but failed as she watched Dean stab Jack with Angel blade and breaking his neck right before her.

She let out a piercing scream as lights blasted and water pipes around the building caught on fire. Tears clouded her eyes before she matured one tiny little word;

"Coem!" (Coem = Maturity but now I use it as accelerating ageing to the point of death)

Sam, Mary, Rowena and Castiel watched as Dean aged in rapid rhythm and turn into dust as Lizzie's knees buckled and she fell down holding Jack's body in her arms crying.

Rowena rushed to Lizzie and performed a knocking out spell on her. Lizzie woke up in her room back in the Bunker but now she was restrained on the bed.

Something was blocking her magic.

"Why? Why did you kill him?" Sam asked her in a tired tone as he was sitting in a chair away from her closer to the door.

"He killed Jack! What was I supposed to do?! Dean was gone!" Lizzie yelled at Sam as she squirmed in her bonds trying to get free.

"NO! HE WASN'T GONE! THERE WAS A WAY TO SAVE HIM! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US? WE TRUSTED YOU! WE WELCOMED YOU INTO OUR HOME TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW! WHY?" Sam finally blew up. He yelled in her face and Lizzie couldn't turn away from him.

She refused to allow the tears in her eyes run but she failed by the end of his rant.

She had no answer.

But she had lost everything.

Rowena walked into the room just as Sam stormed out of it and undid the bonds helping her stand up.

"I will check on you once or twice a year alright? A young witch that powerful should have another witch look after her. But promise me that now you will never stop learning about magic, read everything you can, learn everything you can! Just so you know what happened today doesn't happen again." Rowena whispered to her before she slipped a necklace in her pocket.

Jack's necklace.

"I put a spell on it, it will give you some magic juice for awhile, I have heard New York is quite dangerous for a witch. Use that magic wisely to protect yourself." Rowena said to her from the door before she left.

No one came into her room to check on her unlike other times when she was hurt on a hunt. When she pack her things and walk out of the room she saw everyone staring at her but as she walked towards the door they were turning their backs on her.

She opened the door and walked out allowing the night sky welcome her then she slammed it shut and she heard it being locked from the inside, locking her out.

She was on her own again.

She walked for the entire night until she reached town there she asked around for the bus station and the prices. She spent half of her money on buying a ticket and then spent the rest of the 12 hour drive sleeping.

She reached New York and rented the motel she was recommended at the bus station. Next she had a shower and clean clothes and went out to search for a job. She didn't have to go far as she walked down she listened the cook and the washer fight and the washer quitted. Lizzie walked up to the cook ask if she could have the job.

She was hired.

She spent ten hours on her feet washing and drying plates and cutlery before she was finally allowed to have a break. She sat down and started eating a sandwich right there and then what she had gone through the last forty hours hit her like a ton of bricks and she started crying, sobbing hysterically.

She didn't pay attention to people looking at her weird or the pity looks.

Once she composed herself she walked back to work and numbly washed everything.

That was her routine for months before Dean Fogg found her one day stopping her from going downstairs to work.

And like that she joined Brakebills and quit washing.

Now she was bartending.

End of Flashbacks:

Lizzie was shaken out of her thoughts by her necklace burning her chest. She looked around her in annoyance and took it off putting it in her pocket.

She walked up to her dorm and she was texting Margo asking if she wanted to come with her when she was facing her parents and sister.

But the sight of Sam and Rowena made her jump and close the door with her back as she glued herself on it.

"Um...hi!" She said awkwardly then she saw Josh walk out of her bathroom.

"Dude? Why did you use my shampoo again?!" Lizzie whined as Josh stood before her smirking as he adjusted his glasses.

"I have a date with Margo that is why and the scent of your shampoo calms me down, like aromatherapy, now scoot over Stells or else I'll be late!" Josh said smirking and Lizzie just sighed in defeat and moved away.

"Good luck then!" Lizzie called out to her and Josh yelled "thanks" before she closed the door.

She slowly closed her eyes hoping she was hallucinating but facing her past three times now was starting to piss her off!

First her sister and Hope.

Then her dad.

Then her mum.

And now them!

She guessed she deserved the punishment for killing Dean.

She turned around and smiled shyly. Rowena rushed to her and hugged her thanks the God for keeping her safe but Sam stood firmly in his spot.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie found herself asking as she tried to not come close to Sam.

"Rowena dragged me. I didn't want to be here." Sam said with a glare and Lizzie nodded.

"Rowena is good to see you. Now you saw I was alright and alive..."

"Unfairly." Sam coughed and Lizzie glared at him before returning her gaze to Rowena.

"But you need to go." Lizzie finished as she held Rowena's shoulders firmly causing Rowena to look at her as if she couldn't recognize her.

"You've changed." Rowena stated and Lizzie sighed.

"Yes, I did. You don't have to come and check on me anymore, Rowena, I'm not a child anymore. I don't need your protection nor your help. I appreciate everything you've done but this part of my life needs to end now." Lizzie said with a calm and serious tone as she looked Rowena dead in the eyes.

It had been three years if not more since Dean's and Jack's deaths and her exile from the Bunker she was done with that world. The moment she met Quentin, Margo, Eliot, Penny and Alice she knew it was a knew beginning.

A fresh start.

"What happened to you?" Sam's voice reminded her that he was here too.

"A lot. Let's say I paid for my sins." Lizzie said coldly to Sam and then let Rowena and opened the door as a signal she was kicking them out just like they had.

"Now, both of you out." Lizzie said as she held the door and her voice never failed to stop being calm and collected.

As Sam and Rowena walked out and turn to face her with a questioning gaze the door slammed in their faces and they heard the lock.

Lizzie smiled to herself as she held the door knob.

How it feels now?

She looked at her phone and cursed remembering she had to meet another part of her past in less than forty minutes.

She quickly got dressed and as she rushed out of her room she saw Penny 2.0 and Kady talking while Kady looked like she was about to cry.

"You okay?" Lizzie asked as she stopped before them and put a comforting arm around Kady.

"Yes, I saw your Penny...I was delivering a message." Penny said with an awkward tone.

"How? When?" Lizzie asked shocked.

"I was minding my own business when suddenly I was in that white room again! He told me I should tell Kady to inform his parents of his passing before they show up in the school and see me." Penny said as he looked on the floor and Lizzie hugged Kady who started to cry.

Sam and Rowena saw that scene but couldn't hear what was said. They just saw three people group hugging in the middle of a busy hallway.

"What did you get?" Sam asked Rowena who sighed.

"Her eyes look emotionless and pained beyond repair. I can feel magic around her but not Jack's angelic marker...it's a different kind of magic one I haven't felt since I visited the Gemini Coven couple years ago. Also I sensed death around her. She recently killed someone, I can sense it." Rowena said serious and with a troubled tone.

"Then we need to stop her." Sam said as he glared at Lizzie who was wiping Kady's tears and giving a pep talk to her.

Lizzie finally managed to get to Toby's Estate Café five minutes late as she searched the crowd for her twin and her parents when she saw Hope ordering and then Josie and Caroline talking and laughing.

She then saw Landon and Rafael with MJ looking at Landon's phone very serious and then nodding their heads in appreciation.

Then her eyes drifted to Kaleb who was talking to a girl with purple hair and laptop with the same color, he seemed to be semi flirting and actually having an intellectual conversation with her which surprised Lizzie. She guessed everyone changes at some point in their life.

She stood there and watched them. Maybe Jinni was right. Look how happy they are if she tells them and becomes part of their lives again she will suffocate them. She will kill them just like she had done to Dean.

She made a move to leave when Hope caught her and called her name signaling where they were sitting. Lizzie put up a fake smile and walked towards them.

Hope hugged her tight which was weird.

While her twin and parents just waited for her to talk.

"I'm sorry I ran away mum and dad." Lizzie said after a deep breath.

Unknowingly, Sam was sitting at the table on their right and Rowena had told him she sensed a vampire in the shop.

He couldn't believe what he heard.

"I...You might not remember just like Kansas but when we returned from Europe and you were discussing about what to do with urn and Malivore that you didn't see a monster listening in on your discussion. It was an actual Jinni. I wished for you Hope not to exist and all the times I asked for it a different timeline was shown to me, one where you were killing people in New Orleans having turned your humanity off and using more your vampiric nature than any other. Then I was shown a timeline where ever supernatural being was haunted and killed by the Triad and so where you mum and even Mister Mikaelson, your dad, Hope. Everyone was dead except Penelope and Keleb." Lizzie started to say but she was cut by her dad.

"What about Josie?"

"I had killed her when I learnt about what happens when we turn 22. It was an accident I had one of my episodes and Josie tried to calm me down..i killed her. I'm sorry!" Lizzie started crying as Caroline stood in shock. Josie was gaping just like the others.

"I wished for Jinni to never have gone to Malivore and like that everything returned to normal...or so I thought. My memories were meant to be erased by they didn't. I knew I had to get away from the school as soon as possible and stay away for good. Maybe visit once I'm way past 22 years old. But things happen...I've done things I'm not proud of...I don't deserve to be around in that school. Being called your daughter or a Saltzman because what I've done might as well be just like Uncle Kai...if not worse...I committed two genocides, I killed a human and an Archangel and a God even two demigods. I have so much blood on my hands that I put shame on the school, shame on having to call me your child. So, I need to stay away because everything I care about dies..." She said quickly but in the end she clutched Jack's necklace on her neck and let tears fall down.

"Who's that necklace?" Hope asked as she reached and squeezed Lizzie's shoulder.

"It was someone's I once loved very much and I watch him die before my eyes when I was seventeen...I had an episode after that and I killed a human and an Archangel." Lizzie said as tears fell on the table making a small pool on it.

"How did you do that?" Alaric asked shocked as he tried to digest everything.

"I had just died, I disobeyed a Grim Ripper's orders to follow her when I consumed a Nephlim's blood, just one drop, was enough to power me up as it brought me back from the dead...I consumed Jack's blood...I tried to save him and the human, my friend, but I screwed up all the power I felt went out of control...I don't know how but my magic was that strong that it killed them. I never dare to try it again." Lizzie said and she watched as Caroline's eyes widen at the sound that she had died but blood brought her back.

Too much like a vampire.

"So are you a witch still?" Josie asked and Lizzie nodded.

"Yes, the angelic blood took a month to get out of my system completely but it did and so did my magic." Lizzie said serious to her twin.

All of them saw how mature Lizzie was.

"So, do you forgive me? Not for what I've done but for running away." Lizzie asked as she stood up getting ready to leave.

"We need time, sweetie..." Alaric started to say but everyone fainted including Lizzie.

Just them Sam stood up just in time as Rowena walked into the café and started chanting a cloaking spell as many hunters who pretended to be just people drinking coffee picked up Lizzie and her family and friends dragging them out of the café.

**_So? What do you think will happen next? Was the Supernatural fandom's apperance okay?_**

**_Tell me in your comments/reviews!_**

**_Also, i have just opened a Ao3 account and i'm trying to set it up once i manage to do that i will also kindly ask you to follow me there too if you want!_**

**_Follow me on:_**

**_Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Twitter: TVDvicky_**

**_Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

**_Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

**_Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

**_Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

**_Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

**_Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, everyone! I hope you like this chapter where things start to unravel a little bit...**_

_**With this chapter i would suggest listening to the following song:**_

_**Zayde Wolf - Cold Blooded**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**The Change In Lizzie**_

_**Chapter 03: Supernatural Dungeon**_

Everyone woke up and looked shocked around them. Lizzie was the only one who knew where they were and she was surprised how they managed to extract them and bring them to the Bunker without anyone noticing how suspicious everything was.

She quickly used magic she was taught in Brakebills and she knew Sam or Rowena didn't know about it since it was a different kind of witches and the magic they were taught wasn't all that known. It was kept a secret for the most part because those witch covens saw what was happening to the witch covens such as the Gemini and the Bennett witches and they wanted to keep their legacies going. Which helped her case and it was not a blocker created that could stop her, not one known by hunters that is, so she got herself free and walked around the sell studying it.

Lizzie was able to do this magic because of her siphoning nature if she siphoned a witch from Brakebills she could do this magic and ever since Fen helped her with a blood transfusion from a fairy, who willingly, gave her all her magic before she died in the hands of the McAlisters protecting her and Fen since that day she had limitless supply of magic meaning she didn't need to siphon anyone but she could if she wanted.

She expected that just like with angelic blood it would at some point get out of her system but it didn't because she was a witch and her blood absorbed the new kind of magic and made it its own.

Josie woke up and saw her twin looking at the wall and smelling it which was odd to say the least.

"What are you doing?" Josie whispered to Lizzie who turned and smiled.

"Getting us out of here." Lizzie said smiling.

Just then Sam walked in with Mary and Bobby. She froze and looked at them for a few minutes. She swore she was Mary and Bobby nod their heads to her and pity flashing in their eyes.

"So? Why are we here?" Lizzie asked them and she folded her hands to her chest.

"You bring Dean and Jack back from dead. I have the spell and everything you'll need ready." Sam said serious and angry.

"No. I'm upsetting the order of things." Lizzie said serious.

"How did you get out of bonds?" Mary asked Lizzie but Lizzie had no time to answer her because Sam spoke again gaining Lizzie's attention.

"Now, you care about the order of things? It should have been you who stayed dead not my brother or Jack!" Sam yelled at her as he grabbed the jail bars of the cage they were in.

By now everyone was awake from Lizzie's biological family and they were feeling the effects of their bonds. And confused they sat there and watched the exchange happen.

"Who said the order of things didn't require me dying and coming back in order to cause your brother's death?" Lizzie said smirking which caused Sam to growl in anger but had no time before Lizzie grabbed his hand and teleported him inside the cage where she punched him and then Judo flipped him to the ground and put her boot's heel on his neck.

Caroline and Alaric couldn't help but have a sense of Katherine Pierce déjà vu with that scene.

Everyone was shocked for a second before she let Sam go and offered her hand to him.

He stood up without her help and looked at her shocked.

"Why? Why would you come back and not him?" Sam asked calmer now.

"I wish I knew. But I can't mess with it more than I already have." Lizzie told him honestly and Sam studied her eyes before Lizzie could determined if Sam was okay with her saying no she saw his eyes darken again.

"I don't care what you messed up but my brother and Jack shouldn't be dead and since you kill him, you bring him back." Sam said angrily as he grabbed Lizzie's arm and dragged her out of the cage.

"Or else your little family dies." Sam said and Lizzie couldn't believe how much Sam had changed.

She looked shocked at Mary and Bobby and they seemed…afraid of him?

As Sam left her in the Bunker's kitchen she looked immediately and Mary and Bobby.

"What happened to your son, Mary?!" Lizzie asked bewildered.

"He has gone through a lot." Mary whispered in guilt.

"No shit! I have gone through a lot too! But I'm not like that!" Lizzie said angrily as she looked at the things before her and the spell.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked worried.

Mary cared for Lizzie but what she had done couldn't exactly forgive her but at the same time she couldn't exactly not worry about her.

"I got raped by a sadistic god, died forty four times as in forty four different lives, I was being tortured and brought back from the dead at least thirteen times, got lost in a parallel world, lived fifty good years where I had a family only for my timeline to be erased and so my kids and grandkids and my husband and I'm the only one remembering them, I had my memory wiped and I was living a life as a normal girl who had a brother and a dad who both died. Want more? I paid for my sins including your son's death when I lost my children and my grandkids." Lizzie said to Mary as she looked at her dead in the eyes.

Mary didn't speak she just stare at her in shock as Bobby was trying to digest what he had just heard.

Lizzie read everything and started laughing.

"Sam!" She yelled and Sam came running and looked confused at her laughing face.

"Lamest spell ever! Here is what we will do." She told him as she grabbed his shoulder and then touched his forehead with hers as she pressed Jack's necklace.

Mary and Bobby saw as Sam's and Lizzie's bodies slammed on the floor and rushed to them.

_**Other Side:**_

_**Sam opened his eyes and looked shocked around him. They were in a cemetery.**_

"_**What have you done?" Sam asked Lizzie who smiled.**_

"_**You'll see." Lizzie said smiling as she looked around her.**_

"_**Where are we?" Sam asked confused and worried.**_

"_**Those cemeteries are actually located in New Orleans but we are in the entrance of the Other Side, Jack's necklace was a key all along and I had no idea when Rowena gave it to me." Lizzie said serious as she looked around her expectantly.**_

"_**Who are you looking for?" Sam asked her confused and she smiled.**_

"_**My daughter." Lizzie said serious. Sam just blinked.**_

"_**What? When?" Sam asked worried.**_

"_**I got raped by a sadistic god, the same thing happened to another girl. We were both pregnant. My friend aborted the child, I had no time, I miscarried and I almost died from the blood loss but while I was in the brink of death I saw her, my daughter, Josephine came to me and told me that I had to lose her in order for her to become the gatekeeper of the Other Side. We wait for her." Lizzie said to Sam who looked horrified as tears picked up in his eyes.**_

"_**I didn't know…" Sam whispered.**_

"_**Of course you wouldn't I don't have it tattooed on my forehead. Besides I'm shunned from your family." Lizzie said with a bitter chuckle.**_

_**His attention was averted by a white light coming towards them and then he saw her, a beautiful woman around twenty three walked up to them dressed in a white dress. Her eyes were a brown/golden shade that seemed unnatural yet it fitted her perfectly while her hair was blonde and flowing in perfect curls on her shoulder. Some of the hair was braided back.**_

"_**Mum?" The woman asked in complete awe as she stood stunned before Lizzie then let a laugh before she embraced her.**_

"_**It's so good to see you, Josephine!" Lizzie said with warmth in her voice and Sam saw the two women hug tight.**_

"_**I've missed you! I heard what happened to you and Brian and my siblings and nieces and nephews, I'm sorry the timeline had to be reverted back to this. They are here if you want to talk to them. In the erased from the timeline section…yes we do have that kind of section…it's weird I know. I visit them regularly!" Josephine said quickly and Lizzie's eyes started watering as she held her daughter's cheek and smiled.**_

"_**I would love to but I'm not allowed in there." Lizzie said with sadness.**_

_**Sam was completely lost.**_

"_**You had more kids…and grandkids?" Sam exclaimed in shock and Lizzie just rolled her eyes at him and Josephine looked at him.**_

"_**Yes, she did. You must be Sam, your brother has been asking about you and so does Jack. Follow me." Josephine said with a business tone.**_

_**She knew what this man had done to her mother and he didn't like him one bit!**_

_**They followed her and then Sam saw Dean and Jack talking with the actual Bobby Singer.**_

_**Suddenly Jack saw her and he gasped and run to Lizzie.**_

"_**Stella! What? What are you doing?! Are you dead? Josephine, what is this?" Jack asked worried as he cupped her cheeks and looked at her eyes.**_

"_**You look older." Jack whispered and then kissed her.**_

_**Lizzie didn't kiss him back she pushed him.**_

_**Then another voice made Lizzie turn and she gasped as she fell to her knees as she started crying and she clutched her heart as she folded into two.**_

"_**Mum!"**_

"_**Lizzie!"**_

_**Josephine and the other figure rushed to her. Josephine held her mother as she cried while Dean and Jack with Bobby watched confused while Sam just waited to see who was that figure.**_

"_**Elizabeth, my love, you can't be here…remember what I told you, you have your whole life ahead of you!" The figure said as he walked before the light and everyone saw a man around his twenties.**_

"_**Brian!" Lizzie sobbed as she looked at him and Brian kneeled before her and hugged her.**_

"_**Dad, what? Mum!?" Another voice made everyone look up and see a girl around her sixteen years of age holding a cup of coffee that only shattered once the girl run to Lizzie and kneeled to creating a kneeled group hug.**_

"_**Sammy, what is going on?" Dean asked confused and Sam smiled and turned to him.**_

"_**Apparently, Lizzie is reuniting with her husband and one of her kids, minus Josephine because they already reunited." Sam said real happy for Lizzie.**_

_**Jack heard what Sam said and he felt heartbroken but at the same time happy that Lizzie moved on and found love but then sad because the love she found didn't last long and lost it again.**_

"_**I'm fine…I looked everywhere for you, Brian, hoping if we meet again our story will start again but it was like you never existed!" Lizzie sobbed as she held the sixteen year old in her arms and cupped Brian's cheek as their foreheads were resting on each other.**_

"_**Caroline, let mum talk to your dad." Josephine said as she touched the sixteen year old girl's back and the girl forcefully got out of her mum's arms and walked next to her half sister who then hugged.**_

"_**Dad and I felt this pull towards here and next thing I know I'm standing couple steps away from dad who then started running and I lost him. Then my legs took me here." Caroline said to her half sister once their embrace was done.**_

"_**That is weird…you shouldn't have felt anything. You don't exist anymore." Josephine said baffled and look at her mum and Brian hugging.**_

"_**Maybe we can come back? I know I'm not asking a lot, sister, but we can come back, me, Rick, Alina, Malcolm and Alice then our kids and spouses…we just need to take the place of a someone close to death and we take their life force." Caroline said to her sister and Josephine looked at her with an excited smile then grabbed Caroline's hand and they flashed before a white light.**_

_**Josephine started talking to that white light but Caroline couldn't hear them. She just stood there and watched her sister's expressions going through excitement and deep thought.**_

_**Then Josephine squealed with excitement and jumped a little as she clapped her hands and exclaimed;**_

"_**Thank you! Thank you!"**_

_**Then turned to Caroline and hugged her as she twirled them around.**_

"_**What? What is going on?" Caroline asked excited and then Josephine smiled.**_

"_**Caroline Olivia Williams, you and our family, including myself, were given this rare opportunity to come back into the timeline! Although, I'll have to keep working here to keep the balance which I don't mind, I love my job, we can be a family again! All of us!" Josephine said smiling and Caroline gasped as tears welled up in her eyes and hugged her sister as she started to cry from happiness.**_

_**The two sisters appeared before Lizzie and Brian and they didn't lose time they explained everything then Josephine turned to Dean.**_

"_**Dean Winchester, this is your last death free card! The next time I see you, you better be 89 years old with wrinkles and a cane in order to be able to walk and have many kids and grandkids! You are free to return to the living. Sam, please, take care of your mental health you can't keep going around killing unnecessary monsters just because they can't give you what you want, you're upsetting the balance of nature." Josephine said to Sam and Dean as both brothers hugged her as they smiled.**_

"_**As for you Jack, obviously you are also allowed to return to the living but don't forget us here, alight? We might need your help at some point." Josephine said to Jack who smiled as hugged her too once the brothers stopped hugging her. He thanked her repeatedly in the process.**_

"_**So, Sam, will you let my grandparents and mum leave your bunker alive?" Josephine asked Sam who nodded clearly regretting his previous choices.**_

_**Suddenly more people showed up around them while Bobby said goodbye to his boys and disappeared.**_

_**Josephine smiled as Lizzie started crying from happiness again as she saw her family after so long. Then she raised her hand and said something that no one could understand, it sounded like prayer.**_

_**Next thing all of them know they are laying on the floor of Bunker's kitchen again this time though Sam and Lizzie weren't alone.**_

_**End of Other Side POV:**_

Maria and Bobby 2.0 had freed the Saltzman clan and offered them tea, coffee and food while they waited for their family members to wake up.

"So, what did Lizzie do when she was here?" Caroline and Alaric asked at the same time once they drank a few sips from their drinks.

Both parents were eager to learn what was their daughter up to all those years…well it was four years going five years now. Yet a lot of things can happen in so little time.

While Landon, Hope, Josie, Keleb, Rafael and MJ watched and listened all around them trying to understand what was going on. Everything was happening so so fast for them!

"A lot really. She trained to fight like a hunter, she was pretty good for someone who never used martial arts before. Then she worked with Rowena on protective charms for all of us and even taught some magic tricks to some of the hunters she thought had the gift, like potions and healing creams in case of an emergency. Then she wrote everything she knew about vampire and witches and updated all the archives we have. She is brilliant and honestly she and Jack were perfect oil machine when it came to hunting or leading. Jack led into battle and Lizzie came up with strategies and then healing the injured." Maria said smiling proudly as she walked down the memory lane.

Hearing this made Alaric and Caroline so proud and so worried at the same time. They knew what the world of supernatural hunting meant, they lived it when they were young.

Hope was shocked hearing this, she knew Lizzie could be bossy but healing and teaching? Or updating or even researching didn't sound like Lizzie.

Jo was beyond words, her mind was a big confused fog what she listened about her sister didn't sound like her.

MJ, Keleb, Landon and Rafael were just shocked and a little puzzled since such behavior wasn't the norm for Lizzie Saltzman but something was telling them that they weren't talking about their Lizzie anymore.

"They were times where I saw Lizzie's eyes being immensely sad. Especially after she and Jack opened a portal to our dimension and saved us all. I had never seen anyone fight as hard as Lizzie…she was injured pretty bad because Angles had caught her and tortured her for 23 days and Jack felt every torture yet he couldn't track her like they normally could. Lizzie one day showed up drenched in blood from head to toe and she was holding a heart in her hands before she looked at Jack smiled with this tired look and then collapsed. She woke up two days later and she told us that she had killed them all…when we asked her how she said she just screamed so loud that her magic broke her chains and then she doesn't remember what she did but she does remember ripping the heart out of the last Angel before closing her eyes and teleporting to us." Bobby 2.0 started saying with a sad smile as he traced a scarf on his wrist. The same one he had received from Lizzie as a birthday present she had said that it was from Paris. Caroline saw that and recognize the gift she had gotten Lizzie on her 7th birthday and then looked at Bobby again, Lizzie wasn't the sharing type, how did he got that gift.

"The scarf…it's Lizzie's." Caroline found herself saying with an accusatory tone.

"Ah! Yes! She gave it to me on our first Christmas in this dimension days before Dean and Jack were killed. It's to hide a burn mark I got while being tortured by an Angel, it's the burn mark I got before Lizzie and Jack saved me with Mary and Castiel. I didn't like watching the mark every day and Lizzie noticed it and wrapped it around my hand saying how it complimented my eyes…bullshit! She was sick that day actually running a fever and she was laying on the couch before she gave it to me." Bobby 2.0 said to Caroline with a faint nostalgic smile.

Hearing that made Alaric and Caroline instinctively unite their hands in worry. How many times was she tortured?

"How many times was she tortured?" Alaric found himself asking and Mary looked at him with sympathy.

"Many. Many of who she never talked about. The few moments I saw her today I could tell she was caring the weight of the world on her shoulders just like my sons. But that is for her to explain to you not for me." Mary said as she smiled kindly at Alaric and took a sip of her drink. Then Bobby took his chance to continue his walk down memory lane.

"A week later she had a nightmare and she woke me up with her screams she then told me she lied, she did remember how she killed them. She siphoned them first and with every chain she was bound she sliced them in half or chopped their heads or broke their necks. She cried that night so much that the next day she left us and went back there to bury them as a way of punishment for herself. She said that it was something her dad would have made her do if he was there." Bobby finished saying as Alaric and Caroline looked horrified and the same look was going through everyone's faces from Lizzie's family.

"She might have stayed for couple of months, maybe 8 or so, but she became part of our family and I had heard that Jack was planning on asking her to marry him but then he was killed right before her eyes by the Archangel Michael and she lost it and killed Dean too." Mary said to Lizzie's family.

"Wait, what was Jack?" Alaric asked confused.

"Jack was half human half angel, he was the son of Lucifer." Mary said with a tight smile and sad eyes.

Everyone from Lizzie's family gaped shocked at the revelation but didn't have time to ask any more questions before a collective gasped gained their attention.

In the room now they weren't just two people but 25 people gasped into existence and looked confused around them as they hesitantly stood up.

A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes exclaimed in worry as she rushed towards Lizzie who seemed to try very hard to stand up but she was failing;

"Mum! You okay?"

"I need orange juice I'm pretty dizzy." Lizzie said in a low voice which made Sam rush to the huge fridge in the kitchen and pour some on a glass and handed to Lizzie who smiled tiredly.

"Just give her time, Caroline, it was a draining spell." A brunette boy around the age of 19 said as he hugged New Caroline who leaned into the touch.

"You're right, Adam, sorry." New Caroline said as she hugged the guy back and Lizzie smiled at them.

"What is going on here?" Alaric asked confused beyond words.

"Dad?! Mary did you let them out?" Lizzie asked shocked and Mary nodded with a kind smile.

"Thank you!" Lizzie said truthfully as she tried to stand up only for Jack and Brian to rush to her aid.

"Dad, mum…I want you to meet my family. Brian my husband, Josephine, Caroline, Rick and the twins Malcolm and Alice they are my children. Adam is Caroline's husband and their kids Marcella and Brian Junior. Jack is Rick's husband and Connor and Eliza are their twin kids. Then we have Miranda, Alina's wife and their kids Connie, Patricia and Luke. Katherine who is Malcolm's wife and their kids Bethany, Jay and Tracy they are triplets. And last but not least Vicky and Fabian twins and Alice's kids…the father isn't…was never in the picture." Lizzie said smiling as she pointed out every one from her family as the individuals waved awkwardly or shyly.

"You have six children?!" Hope exclaimed shocked and Lizzie smiled.

"Well she ain't no Queen Victoria to have nine!" Luke exclaimed laughing and his sister Patricia smacked him in the head while Alina and Miranda glared at their son who lowered his head.

"Well if I had time I would have loved to have more but I gave birth to Alice when I was 39 after that I was too old to have any more kids." Lizzie justified herself to her grandson who rush to her and hugged her.

"Sorry, granny!" Luke said as he held tight his grandma's waist.

"It's okay, you never really asked about such things. I forgive you, little guy." Lizzie said as she kneeled in Luke's height and put some hair out of his eyes.

That scene hit Caroline and Alaric hard as they realized their daughter wasn't only a mother but a grandmother…at 19!

"Wait! How can you have so many kids and grandkids and still be 19?!" Landon asked dumbfounded voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Well we are from a reversed timeline where mum and dad lived a happy life until the age of 56 when shit went down and the timeline was reverted back to what you guys call normal thus I and my entire family vanished since we were not meant to exist. Simple String Theory, dude!" Rick exclaimed in a duh tone and everyone laughed but Lizzie's family excluding her husband, kids, grandkids and the hunters.

"Not all of us have a Degree in Quantum Physics, Rick!" Josephine said chuckling at her younger brother's tactics.

"I know that is why I'm the genius in the family!" Rick boasted and suddenly a wave of "no you're not you dumbhead!" erupted which made Lizzie smile and turn to Brian and say;

"Good old days, huh?"

"Yeah!" Brian answered smiling as he kissed his wife.

"YO! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dean exclaimed as he held his head since all the noise was causing him a headache.

"Sorry, Uncle Dean!" Rick apologized and Dean stared at him in shock.

"You just called me Uncle Dean?" Dean asked in total shock.

"Yeah, mum used to always tells us stories about you, Uncle Cas, Uncle Jack and Uncle Sam…sometimes those stories wouldn't allow me or Caroline to sleep so we would stay in each other's beds until morning would come. Why shouldn't I call you Uncle Dean?" Rick asked confused and then out of the blue Dean marched up to him and hugged him tight.

"Um…I haven't smoked anything in quite awhile…am I hallucinating?" Lizzie asked no one in particular while she watched Dean hug her son.

Lizzie had a very wide smile as she asked that question which made Brian to kiss her which made the kids and grandkids to erupt in a "ewww! Get a room you two!" and "I don't want any more siblings!".

Just as this was happening Alaric, Caroline, Hope, Jo, Rafael, Kaleb and MJ stood frozen in complete and utter shock with only one thought crossing through each and every single one of their minds;

What the hell happened in those five years?!

_**SO? What do you say did you like this chapter? What in your opinion will happen next?**_

**_Follow me on:_**

**_Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Twitter: TVDvicky_**

**_Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99_**

**_Blog: Daydreamer's Mind_**

**_ : Vicky Tzalachani_**

**_Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Quora: Vasiliki Talachani_**

**_Gravatar: Daydreamer_**

**_Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699_**

**_Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani_**

**_Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, world! So, sorry for not uploading but I have been writing new stories and chapters. Also, my life has been flipped upside down, I graduated from college this July, I left my college town and went to my maternal grandma's birthplace and my family and I had to deal with lawyers and such legal paperwork. Then, in August, my aunt sort of kicked me out of her house in order to rent it to some guy friend of her boyfriend and at that time I was looking for a place to do my residency (in order to get my official diploma) and a job both in my college town and in my hometown. I took two no(s) and one maybe from the seven companies I asked. As for a job, nothing...not a peep! In the 6th of September, I finally got a part-time job sharing leaflets in our town's fair._**

**_During all of this, I still don't know where I'll be next month...also my little sister is now a Senior in High School and I'm like "WHERE DID THE TIME GO?" _**

**_I'm thankful for living with my parents while I'm waiting on news from my residency and for a permanent job._**

**_But at the same time, I've been working on a fanfiction series called Be Somebody I have uploaded the first chapter on here and on and on Archive of Our Own, so go check it out if you want!_**

**_Shoutouts For Chapter 3:_**

**_Guest (Miranda Castellanos): Oh! My God! Thank you! It means a lot! Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Thank you again!_**

**_Guest 2: I'm so glad that you enjoyed reading my story! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_**

**_Guest 3: Thank you so much! I feel honored that this is your favorite Legacies fanfiction! I'm glad I made you feel like Alaric and the rest of the Salvatore Academy gang! I hope this chapter provides you with some of the answers you desire! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! _**

**_With this chapter, I would suggest listening to the following songs;_**

**_Indila - Mini World_**

**_Indila - Love Story_**

**_Lastly, I want to thank everyone who read this story and the 7 people who favorited and 4 who followed the story and 3 who commented on this story! It means a lot! Sending big hugs!_**

**_Enjoy this chapter!_**

_**The Change In Lizzie**_

_**Chapter 04: Filler and Travel**_

_**Three Years Ago:**_

_**Lizzie was sleeping in a hospital room, she had just suffered a miscarriage when suddenly she let out a gasp and as she jumped up she realized she was outside in a cemetery.**_

_**She recognizes that cemetery from Hope's photos, she was in New Orleans.**_

_**The fuck?**_

_**She walked around trying to find her way out when she bumped into none other than Klaus Mikaelson.**_

"_**Excuse me." Klaus said as he dismissed her and Lizzie stood there and watched.**_

"_**May I ask something?" Lizzie yelled after him and Klaus stopped and turned.**_

"_**What year is it? What day is it?" Lizzie asked him and she waited and Klaus watched her and witnessed how lost she looked.**_

"_**It's 2014, are you alright?" Klaus asked concerned as Lizzie started to hyperventilate. Going into a panic attack.**_

"_**No, I'm not! I shouldn't be here. I know you won't believe me but Mr. Mikaelson, in 2014 I was just born...I was in a hospital…oh my god!" Lizzie fell on her knees crying as the weight of what happened crashed her.**_

_**Klaus was beyond confused as he watched this young lady going into a panic attack he kneeled before her as she cried holding her belly. She reminded him of Caroline Forbes in a way.**_

"_**Love, calm down." Klaus said as she touched her head but Lizzie moved away…crawled actually.**_

"_**Please, don't touch me…it's not you…it's me…i…just don't like being touched." She said as she sniffed and put her knees to her chest.**_

"_**Okay, I won't touch you but what happened how did you got here? Talk to me! Focus on my voice!"**_

"_**I don't know I was in hospital. I just had suffered…I can't say it…please don't make me." Lizzie said as she started crying and then touched Klaus' leg allowing him to access her mind but showing him only what would answer his question.**_

_**Lizzie's Memory:**_

_**Klaus saw Lizzie standing in a room brightly lit and she smiled to Julia.**_

_**"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Lizzie asked Julia and Julia smiled back at her and nodded sure of herself.**_

_**"Of course it will!" A male voice told her with a kind voice and Lizzie smiled and they started chanting.**_

_**Suddenly the memory seemed to flicker and change when suddenly Lizzie stood in the middle of the same room but this time it was full of blood. And she was bleeding.**_

_**She looked shocked at the man that stood before her. She made an attempt to run away but slipped on the blood and she was down on the floor at the man grabbed her leg and dragged her towards him.**_

_**She screamed and kicked to no avail.**_

_**Then...then he raped her.**_

_**The scene flickered again to a bloody and sobbing Lizzie curled in her own pool of blood as she covered her ears with her bloody hands muting Julia's pleads and sobs as Reynard did the same thing he had done to her.**_

_**Once the scene ended she removed her hand from Klaus' leg and wiped her tears.**_

_**End of Lizzie's memory:**_

_**Klaus looked at her in horror, not because she was stained and broken in the eyes of society, but because of what she endured and she was so strong sharing it with somebody, a stranger and a male.**_

_**He knew from living so long that victims of such void acts tend to talk easier to the opposite sex than their offenders.**_

"_**I got pregnant but lost the baby girl…but she gonna do amazing things in the Other Side. But it doesn't hurt any less." Lizzie said as she faintly smiled but Klaus looked at her in pity, anger and horrified.**_

_**Being a father himself he didn't even want to consider what this girl's father might be going through realizing his own daughter was raped. And of course what the girl might be going through dealing with the aftermath of such a horrific thing.**_

"_**You showed me this private and traumatizing event without knowing if you can trust me or giving me your name?" Klaus asked her intrigued.**_

"_**I'm from the future, I know your daughter since we were children…I kinda disliked her to be honest but the past year I've been through shit that it gave me a perspective as to why Hope is like that. Nothing you or Hayley did." She explained as she laid her back to the grave.**_

"_**But what I don't understand is why am I here?" Lizzie asked confused as took some deep breaths.**_

_**Klaus studied her and he pin-points how this girl might look like Caroline.**_

"_**Who are your parents, love?" Klaus asked her as she started breathing exercise to battle her ongoing panic attack.**_

"_**Can't say," Lizzie answered coldly and shook her head.**_

_**Suddenly Lizzie gasped as her eyes became white and she touched the gravestone and yelled in pain as she stood up groaning while her eyes were still white. She suddenly punched the grave with inhumane strength and dig it out as she then found a key laying inside it. She picked it up and looked at it as her eyes became clear again.**_

"_**What? Why was I sent here to retrieve a key? Oh! My God! There's gonna be another quest. It has something to do with keys…are the spirits trying to warn me?" She started talking as she turned to Klaus who looked worried at her.**_

"_**What quest?" Klaus asked worried and confused as Lizzie seemed to go into a manic state and rambling things.**_

"_**That key is the key of time…from the book Quentin is obsessed with…why me though?" Lizzie wondered out loud as she looked at the key completely ignoring Klaus who looked at her intrigued.**_

"_**So, who are you?" Klaus asked him and she smiled.**_

"_**I'm Lizzie. I'm here because I need to hide this key closer for my friends in the future can find it. Why, are the Spirits helping me?" She talked mostly to herself and try to piece things together.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Lizzie. I have an idea that the Spirits like you and if by any chance your unborn daughter would do great things in The Other Side maybe she is helping you. I don't know how you got here but take that key and go back to where you came from, New Orleans isn't safe for a witch like you." Klaus advised her as he tried to pull her out of her manic-like state and she stopped looking at the key and focused on him and his speech and nodded before she hugged him and said;**_

"_**You are going to be a great father and you are a great one. A great dad and great parents be it a mum, a dad or an aunt or uncle is defined by what he/she/ they are willing to do for their child/nephew/niece. Just make sure whatever the choice is the bloodshed never reach Hope's ears or eyes. She is a strong girl with a sensitive heart that builds walls around her…just like a Mikaelson, you might say. Good luck." Lizzie said in a more focus state now to Klaus and with a small encouraging pat on his back and as she let him out of her embrace Klaus looked tensed and baffled.**_

"_**Are you Caroline's daughter? One of them?" Klaus asked her straight forward and his eyes were shining with tears when he realized that what the girl before him went through by herself wasn't just effecting any family but Caroline's family and he loves her. It pained him even more now that he thinks about it.**_

"_**Yes, I am. But don't you dare tell her anything…I made a very big mistake that might cause the death of my sister and my dad's and even mum's. I need to distance myself from them to keep them safe. It's better if they think I died or I went missing, I have seen three different timelines and all prove that I'm a burden…the defective twin…I'm present day's Kai Parker and because I do not want to have my family's blood on my hands and driven insane I need to distance myself…who knows maybe ask from my friends to throw me into a time prison just like Kai's to ensure the safety of others." Lizzie told him with a sad tone as a few fresh tears rolled down her eyes.**_

"_**I won't. Just be smart with the choices you are making and always have a plan B and C…you know how the alphabet goes. And never expect defeat. Oh! And one more thing family is indeed power, young Lizzie, no matter if it's blood family or family made out of friends close to your heart." Klaus told her in a wise tone and Lizzie nodded accepting his advice before she started walking towards the exit of the cemeteries only instead of finding the actual exit a blinding white light welcomed her.**_

_**She woke up back in the hospital being told that she had flat lined, once the tests were done, Lizzie opened her right palm of her hand and found the key. She kissed it and thanked her angel of a daughter for the help silently.**_

_**A Year Later:**_

_**Quentin, Eliot and Margo rushed to the father clock in hope of finding the key when Lizzie climbed down the stairs of their dorm and as she marched up to them she took the necklace, they all had seen so many times, off only to see the key shocking everyone around her including a Margo who called her a bitch.**_

"_**Looking for this? I've been guarding it for over a year now, I even erased my own memory of it, I just got my memory of it back and the cloaking spell faded I had put on it. And I am a bitch Margo because only bitches get things done." Lizzie said to her family and you could see she had guns strapped to her waist with magic bullets and a crossbow and arrows strapped on her back. She looked like a hunter, her father's daughter, but she saw herself as a guardian, not a hunter.**_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Lizzie woke up in one of the many rooms of the bunker and shook off the memory/dream she had.

Next to her rested her husband, back from…well, wherever he was.

She got dressed and walked towards the door before sending one more look at the bed where her husband was curled under the blanket.

Last night had been an emotional wreck of a night. After their return, Lizzie promised her parents that she would explain to them everything the next day because she was too tired to get into that.

She didn't want to.

She didn't want to shatter the image they had in their heads of her past self.

Her innocent, self-absorbed and chaotic self.

She walked downstairs and saw her mum and dad sitting there talking amongst themselves while sipping coffee. Lizzie stood in the shadows and listened, throughout the years she learned that the truths come out when you eavesdrop even if it's wrong but people tend not to be honest with you.

"When all of this happened, Rick? Our daughter goes missing we spent four years trying to find her only to realize that she has been going through hell and now not only she has kids and grandkids but she is married too! Our daughter lived an entire life without us, Alaric!" Caroline said to Alaric in despair and sadness.

Lizzie lowered her head in sadness and shame. It was sad to admit but she didn't need them or missed them. She hadn't even asked for her mother while she gave birth five times, she had her mother in law, Mrs. Boyd, who helped throughout all her pregnancies and warmly welcomed her into the family.

"I'm out of words, Caroline, I really don't know why I expected that magic would stop screwing our lives after I created the school." Alaric said in complete sadness as he sipped his coffee.

Lizzie shook her head and shame away and straightened her shoulders as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Lizzie said to them as if nothing had happened but they looked like deers caught in the headlights.

After a second Hope and Landon appeared in the kitchen and soon Sam and Dean appeared.

"Hey, little Wonder girl!" Dean said smiling as he side hugged Lizzie who handed him a cup of coffee.

"So, you are not mad at me for killing you?" Lizzie asked confused and Dean huffed and shrugged.

"I died many times, I'm glad that your daughter brought me back instead of making a deal with Crowley 2.0." Dean said like it was no big deal.

"Or Lucifer."

"Or Michael."

Sam and Lizzie said in sync as they made their coffee like it was nothing. But Hope, Landon and her parents were shocked and looking at them.

"Are you guys serious?" Alaric asked shocked and Lizzie nodded.

"Lucifer was the worst! He was always being sarcastic and trying to make confess I was either in love with Cas, Sam or Dean and when he learned that I was dating, Jack, he wouldn't stop trying to make me bring him to him but failed epically!" Lizzie said with an annoying tone as she made her coffee and both hunters chuckled at the memories.

Good ol' days!

"Yeah! Those were the days!" Dean said as he took a bite out of a cold last night's pizza.

"Oh! That reminds me, Jody heard you were back so she, Alex, Claire and Donna with Patience are coming to make sure you are really here. Also, hide Alex and Claire are going to kill you once they learned that not only you got married with no invite but you gave birth to six kids and Alex wasn't in the delivery room or your birthing buddy or the godmother of one of them." Sam said smirking at Lizzie's wide eyes.

"And what will Patience do?" Lizzie asked as she gulped anxiously.

"Oh! She predicted your death and she would probably sit there eating popcorn while the girls kill you." Dean said chuckling as he patted her shoulder.

"Fuck my life! In my defense, I did invite them to my wedding and Alex was my birthing buddy in all five births of mine not my fault the timeline revert itself!" Lizzie exclaimed after Dean who was out of the kitchen was heard laughing.

"And that is the only reason I'm not shoving an angel blade up your ass." Claire's voice was heard from the entrance as Lizzie squealed and rushed to her open arms as they tumbled to the ground.

"CLAIRE!"

Then suddenly Alex and Patience were on top of them.

Lizzie was laughing, a true laugh.

"Can we talk?" Patience asked worried and serious once the reunion sobered up.

Lizzie and the girls moved away from the kitchen into one of the empty rooms where Patience said;

"We all, all three of us, remember the life back in the previous timeline. It was me at first, I woke up the morning and throughout all of I felt as if I was missing something and then memories started flashing before my eyes. Then the next day I was fully aware. The same thing happened with the girls the following days. What is going on?" Patience asked confused and worried.

"I don't know, time suddenly reversed, I searched and searched for Brian and my kids and grandkids but I found nothing. I was too busy with the quests of the keys and I only now got some time…and they're back." Lizzie said as she started scratching her leg.

"Then we figure out once you've dealt with your family." Claire said seriously.

"Are you sure it can wait? It doesn't sound like it besides now my family will need to ask questions and then probably will need time to process. That is when I will have time to see what is going on if the return of my family is disturbing the balance or not." Lizzie said serious and with emphasis to her words in a whispering tone and everyone nodded.

"One more thing, we also found our loved ones too, I was married to a guy named Harry, Alex was not married but she had a partner named David and Patience was married to a guy named Talon…who names their kid Talon and let her get married to some named Patience?" Claire said semi-joking semi heart-eyes.

"Seriously? You lucky bitches!" Lizzie exclaimed and then mockingly punched her Claire in the shoulder.

In the other life, Claire, Alex, Patience, and their husbands/partners were their close friends and they were always hanging out after the kids were asleep with a beer in hand and fire crackling on the porch.

"Although, we haven't found our kids but it's okay our partners slash husbands remembered our lives once they saw us let's say Claire over here almost boned him on the spot! Eww!" Patience said smirking and the girls burst out laughing loudly at the blush on Claire's face and Alex's comment that was like "sounds like them".

The laughing caused Hope and Josie run and see what was going on,

They saw Lizzie wiping tears while laughing while Patience and Alex were on the floor while Claire was hiding her face in her hands while laughing too.

"It's not like that!" Claire exclaimed while blushing.

"Yeah, right! My wedding day you were found well screwing Harry in the storage room of Brakebills!" Lizzie exclaimed while laughing.

"Or while I was in labor, you and Hairy Boy were found in yet another locker room boning!" Patience said smirking as Claire groaned and blushed even more.

"Okay, enough we tormented her enough! We were all caught making on or having sex with our husbands…slash partners at some point alright. It's not like we never had total fails before. Like you, Patience when you were trying to potty train Allan and the poor kid came to you saying "Mommy I need potty." and as you turned to say you were coming back the poor kid started pooping on my living room." Lizzie said laughing and Patience gasped in shock as she remembered the sheer embarrassment. While Claire and Alex with Lizzie were laughing even harder.

"While I had the biggest mommy fail! You guys remember when I was trying to make Caroline say mommy and she did then the next day while in the park she fell and she yells across the park and then you hear a Caroline wailing "Mommyyyy! Fuckkkk! Fuck! Fuck!" I never run faster than this, guys! All the mothers were glaring at me and I had no idea where she heard that word until later at night as Brian put her to bed and walked out of her room he bumped his big toe to the dresser on the way out and said "Fuck! Fuck! Why I always hit there! Jesus!" let's say he slept on the couch for a week and put two dollars in the Curse Jar." Lizzie said laughing as Claire and the other girls were laughing harder and gaped as they too remembered the occurrence in the park since they were together.

"Yikes! The dog house!" Claire laughed smirking and Lizzie gasped and threw her a crumbled piece of a napkin she had in her hand.

Josie and Hope were joined by Alaric and Caroline and Rafael listening to the girls' stories and the parents were happy to see Lizzie laugh so hard.

"Oh! Oh! Guys, do you remember Josh and Margo's wedding?" Claire said laughing as she doubled to the floor.

"YES! When Rick peed on Josh while he was holding him while I was trying to find the rings in his diaper bag! Agh! I had never seen Josh wolf out from anxiety and nausea before! But Karma got me when Margo and Josh let little George with me for their weekend getaway and he peed on me while I was bathing him!" Lizzie said laughing while Patience and Alex with Claire made "ewww" sounds between laughter.

"No matter how hard it was we had earned those good fifty-six years! We almost got killed, hell I was turned into a werewolf and then I had to take the awful cure to reverse it, it's unfair they got reversed, we earned them!" Claire said after a few seconds of silence as the girls were trying to sober up.

Rafael and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang were shocked hearing about someone being cured from being a werewolf.

But as they watched the girls stand up from the floor they had fallen while laughing and the Mystic Falls gang quickly went back to the kitchen pretending that nothing had happened as Lizzie walked back inside with her friends.

"Mum, dad and the rest of you follow me to the hall and I will answer any questions you have while we are eating breakfast." Lizzie said as she finished making two sandwiches.

The entire group including; Alaric, Caroline, Rafael, Hope, Josie, Kaleb, MG and Landon were sitting in the hall with their breakfasts as Lizzie sat in the head of the table waiting for their questions;

"How did you ended up with Mary, Bobby and the rest of them?" Caroline asked first and Lizzie chuckled at the memory.

"Oh! That! Wow! It feels like a lifetime away." Lizzie exclaimed chuckling and Caroline glared at her but Lizzie wasn't affected at all, she had faced worse than her mother's glare.

"Oh! That?!" Caroline hissed and Lizzie sighed and started explaining;

"I didn't have enough money for the trip from Mystic Falls to New York so the bus driver was kind enough to let me get off at the stop before New York which happened to be a small town and my money were just enough for that trip. He once got down he spoke to a lady, Katherine or as I called her Kat's Diner and he vouched for me and got me a job as a waitress but of course since I was the only employee I did clean, cooked and served and even went grocery shopping for the Diner's supplies. It was fun. With my first paycheck, I checked into a motel and I stayed there while prior to me getting paid Kat allowed me to sleep in the Diner with the promise to wake up at 5 am to start preparing for the morning rush. Three months in I'm being attacked by werewolves while returning from grocery shopping and I used my magic to protect myself but it wasn't enough, they were super-powered by Archangel Blood and Jack with Sam and Dean saved me. They were spending two weeks in that town chasing down some lead and they were regulars in the Diner and I became close with Jack. It was this weird pull towards him…we kept each other in balance, he had no nose bleeds and I had no episodes when we were around each other. His human side was clashing with his Angel one making him sick but not with me. And for some weird reason, I could sense where he was even if I couldn't see him." Lizzie said smiling as the memories flooded her brain as she took small bites from her sandwich and sips from her coffee. She could feel everyone's stares.

"Then Jack vouched for me and I joined them for eight months then Jack died and I killed Dean who was possessed by the Archangel Michael while I had Angel blood in my system and I was shunned. Thankfully, as I walked to the closest town there is around here, there was a bus leaving for New York in minutes and I caught it just in time. As I arrived there I was very lucky that the washer in the hotel I was staying quitted and I took his job. I spent two months washing dishes in the hotel's kitchen earning enough to pay for a room in it and to feed myself when Dean Fogg found me and took me to Brakebills after that I quitted too from there but my boss liked me, shocking I know, and spoke to his brother-in-law and got me a job closer to Brakebills where I currently I'm working and I told you to meet me. I work there as a waitress for the past three years and the pay is satisfyingly enough to pay for clothes and food and the school's fees but of course it didn't hurt since I won four hundred dollars extra while counting cards in an underground casino but that is money I keep as a safe-net just in case. Next question?" Lizzie said smiling proudly as her family gaped at her.

"Why didn't you warn us about the monster and the whole thing?" Alaric asked clearly hurt by how easy was for Lizzie to leave everything behind her and start new.

It's like she never suffered while leaving them and it pained him.

Lizzie seemed to read between the lines and the accusatory tone.

"Dad, in all honesty, I thought that if I left the problems would follow me at least regarding this monster…also, I was scared shitless of killing Josie again and causing your death, dad. And if you think that it was easy for me to just get up and leave, well, it wasn't! It took me several weeks of inner battle with myself to finally gather my stuff let alone walked out of the school. And during my time with Kat I used to cry myself to sleep, Kat was kind enough not to ask but she did yell at me because there were days my depression was suffocating me and my energy was even noticeable to humans, to her, she sat me down and forced me to tell her that I had run away from home. She had advised me to return but I knew there was not an option. While I was with Sam and Dean, Jack and Sam were my rocks I told them everything about the Gemini curse but nothing about Malivore, I told them that I cast a future seeing spell and I saw all these potential timelines. And yet again I would cry myself to sleep every night even during the reverse timeline. My children all knew you through bedtime stories and photos I managed to find through the school's website. So, dad to answer your unasked question, it was one of the hardest things in my life leaving home….okay maybe that comes into third…first being raped and second suffering a miscarriage by myself in a hospital bed and almost dying from the blood loss." Lizzie said serious and her eyes stared at her dad and they were dead cold and serious so much that forced Alaric to cough and look away.

"Wait! You got raped and miscarried?" Kaleb exclaimed horrified.

"Yes, by a sadistic trickster God that tricked me and two of my best friends, Kady and Julia, into worshiping him. Kady gave up on the cult after realizing what he was but we were so deep in that we didn't believe her when she told us the truth…we also didn't know that our male leader was the actual trickster God and unknowingly Kady tried to warn him too…he tried to kill her but she outnumbered him with Margo's, Quentin's and Eliot's help and he retaliated by raping me and Julia, the two people the three people cared the most about. Quentin's best friend and secret crush and me; Margo's and Eliot's best friend and the new student that they took under their wings. Kady was too late she wanted to stop us, save us, she found me and Julia unconscious in our pool of blood while the other people of the cult laid dead around us…or limps of their bodies…because they tried to defend themselves once the truth was revealed but he killed them…ripping them apart…it was so gruesome! I had nightmares for years and I still do. She and Josh put us in a car and took us to Kady's dorm where Josh and Kady washed us of the blood while we were unconscious and when we gain consciousness we were laying in Kady's bed in our PJs…I had a teddy bear in my arms that I gave as a present to Josh when I won it at a carnival couple weeks before when he wanted to play this game you have a sledgehammer and you hit the button and there is an iron ball hitting the bell? He wanted to do it but didn't want to reveal his wolf nature so I went in for him and didn't use my powers and I won and gave him a bear he named it Wolfie." Lizzie said emotionless only close to the end she allowed a small smile.

"Once we woke up Kady told Josh to leave because I had a panic attack at the speed he rushed to me and instantly had a flashback of Reynard's speed as he repeatedly hit me to the wall while chocking me. Josh was sad but obeyed but he was sweet enough to keep notes and bring me the homework every day from every class." Lizzie continued taking deep breaths as she spoke.

"Wait, how was he allowed to attend your classes, he was a werewolf." Hope asked confused.

"He was hybrid, part witch, part werewolf. He got turned after his previous girlfriend scratched him during sex…it was a different kind of werewolf, he actually can't control his shifting once a month, on the full moon but he also can't have sex with anyone because his werewolf gene can be transmitted through sexual intercourse because he loses control and halfway shifts. So, he doesn't have sex with anyone before asking consent. Full moons are hard because he will either haunt you down and kill you or rape you…he had seen his previous girlfriend…she raped him and then once she realized had she had done she killed herself. Josh knew how it felt dealing with the aftermath of the attack he kept his distance from me and Julia but he made sure to leave us encouraging notes in our dorms and lockers and later in the weeks he would leave food and funny jokes in sticky notes in the food or fridge or texts every day. On his birthday, Julia and I walked to his dorm and he opened and smiled at us, it was the first time both Julia and I hugged a male since the attack. We ordered pizza and we talked, he later went out with the rest of the gang for drinks while we sat in our dorms, that was when I suffered the miscarriage…I had no idea I was pregnant in the first place." Lizzie took a deep breath before answering Hope's question and continuing the story.

"I called a cab and went to the ER but by the time I was there, I had lost too much blood. The only thing I remember was the doctor telling me that it was a girl and asked me if I wanted to write a name on the bag…sorry!" Lizzie said while looking at her sandwich and avoided looking at Kaleb or her family close to the end she couldn't hold her tears anymore she broke down crying.

"She named me Josephine, after her twin." A new voice said as the girl with the blond hair and weird looking eyes, her eyes shifted between golden and brown and there was this glow around her, this serenity.

"I was that baby. Being a demigod gave me enough power to become the Gatekeeper of The Other Side. I visited my mum after I healed her since I was now not entirely a demigod but an Angel too." Josephine cut off her own mother as she walked up to them and rubbed her mum's shoulder.

Lizzie was trying to calm down as she breathed in and out and managed to at some level.

"Any other questions?" She asked as she tried to avoid remembering one of the darkest times of her life.

"Yeah, what is going on in Brakebills?" Hope asked her confused.

"We learn magic. The school houses mostly students who never dealt with magic before but there are a few of us who have known about magic and we just needed higher education in magic." Lizzie explained simply.

"Why we never heard of it?" Alaric asked and Caroline nodded in agreement. She had to use Vamp speed to get inside while a student was getting through the wards.

"It's protected by wards and memory wiping spell because they don't want to be targeted by hunters or organizations like The Triad. They monitor potential students themselves with ways I don't know but once you interested them, you'll know." Lizzie answered as she took a huge bite out of her sandwich.

"Okay, how did you met Brian?" Josie asked and MG chuckled.

"It was a very romantic situation…a hospital in London after a car crash attack…he was from the ED doctor that saw me, Eliot and Margo. We were few of the people hit by a terrible car crash, a driver had lost control of the breaks and crashed with a lorry and the lorry's cargo unhinged from the hinges and fell off the bridge my friends and I were driving, it happened seconds before we crossed under it. Julia and Kady along with I were dragged by Margo and Eliot to London for a concert of the band the Bastille when it happened we were returning from the said concert to our hotel room and the next day we had to take the plane back to New York. I had a metal from the lorry piercing my shoulder, my seatbelt had cut deep in my stomach, my angle was stuck under the driver's seat and broken but the seat falling on it and broke my hand from the impact to the driver's seat, and I had millions of cuts from the windows breaking. I needed four surgeries but thanks to my witch side I started healing by absorbing energy from all around me which was weird because it never happened before but it saved me and Brian knew about the supernatural saying how he's brother was a vampire, he helped me cover up the fact I was one of the first people who got out of the hospital and took my name out of list of people who were hit." Lizzie said at first with a sarcastic tone but then her smile was wiped out and she became serious.

"Damn girl!" Kelab exclaimed in shock as Caroline and Alaric gaped at her.

"Yeah, I know I'm a danger magnet blah blah blah! Next question?" Lizzie said wanting not to focus on the bad things.

"I don't believe that this was enough for you to fall in love." Hope said in sympathy and Lizzie smiled.

"True that. I met Brian a couple weeks later when my boss and some other employees catered an art exhibition that one of the painters was Brian's brother and Brian was there with some of his friends. At first I was dating his friend Felix for a couple months when he broke up with me because he found out I was a witch thanks to Margo's fashion emergency and she raided my closet but when she didn't found what she wanted she teleported right in front of us as we were having a picnic at Central Park and when she saw I was wearing what she was looking for teleported back to the school after she apologized. You should have seen his face…oh, it was hilarious but I did felt hurt at the time. Brian then became my friend he helped me through it and somehow in all the chaos my life at Brakebills was Brian always seemed to be there for me…that was until he left for joining the Red Cross to South Africa. When he returned he was the one needing my support. It was during his birthday that he asked me to be his girlfriend two years into us being friends. We dated for five years when he popped the question. Oh! It was hilarious! I had just realized I missed my period and I was pregnant. Scared and worried I called him at work and he told me he would hear all about it once he was back. When he wasn't volunteering with the Red Cross he was an ED Doctor at a hospital and when he returned from South Africa he had transferred to New York. Around noon he returned to our apartment and he looked anxious and so did I. Once we ate I couldn't hold it in anymore and neither could he so as we were doing the dishes we agreed to count until three and yell what we wanted to say to one another. We both exclaimed what once we blurt out our secrets and then hugged one another jumping up and down but we forgot that before that Brian was filling up the pot with water and dishwashing shampoo when it overflowed the sink and we tripped to the water and shampoo and fell down. Wet and with Brian having a concussion I said yes to marry him." Lizzie said smiling as she held the ring she had around her finger and smiled while Josephine who had sat down next to her holding her hand was smiling too.

"I remember, Brian was so nervous meeting me but when he did he called me his daughter and that was such a rare thing, I knew he was the one for mum after that. Besides, I've been watching over him since he and mum met in London." Josephine said smiling and Lizzie hugged her tight saying thank you.

Lizzie watched the Mystic Falls gang and waited for more questions.

"You kept working in the café after you graduated Brakebills?" Rafael asked and Lizzie smiled.

"No. and yes. For a while I was working full time there when the boss, Richard, heard I had moved and took a lot of time for me to get to work he smiled and said that they were opening another branch close to where I lived and that since I worked for close to decade with them they made me a manager of that place. I felt so proud! Richard was very understanding throughout my employment there and only then I realized why Richard had graduated from Brakebills himself a year before opening the coffee shop, he knew what I got myself into. I was shocked when at my wedding he gave a pin that looked a lot like the pin I was given during graduation. He said a Hero and a Legend deserved two pins which I founded weird since he had kids that soon will follow his footsteps and attend Brakebills but then I quickly realized that his kids were adopted and not biological so there was no chance they would turn out to be witches as far as he knew and I was like a daughter to him. Then I remembered how he wasn't fazed at all when I dragged a bleeding Todd in the coffee shop and Brian was trying to stabilize his wound because Triad attacked him he even helped us and I found it very weird when he didn't ask questions the following day. Richard became Caroline's godfather and he died from Leukemia when I was pregnant to Rick. And like that, I became a Coffee Shop Manager." Lizzie finished saying with a smile.

She sipped her coffee and waited for the next question.

"What was going on in Brakebills? We, heard about what you and your friends did but why? It wasn't at random, was it?" Hope asked curiously and Lizzie sighed;

She didn't plan on sharing her adventures in Fillory.

"That is not my story to tell, Hope, I'm sorry." Lizzie said serious and she pointedly looked at Hope trying to make her understand what she meant.

"You mean you were sworn to secrecy." Josie stated and Lizzie nodded.

"That too but it's not only my story to tell and I can't begin to tell my story without telling other's story." Lizzie said before eating the last bite of her breakfast.

"Okay, but what happened and now you are not just a mother but a grandmother too?" Caroline asked her surrogate daughter with a tone that had a little jealousy in it.

Jealous she wasn't present when all of this happened in her daughter's life.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. One minute It was night time and I was 56 years old getting ready to go to bed with my lovely husband as we were commenting on the shenanigans their grandkids did that day. I lay down and close my eyes as sleep took me over. Then I wake up to a very weird sound that turned out to be my alarm clock, the alarm clock I was using while at Brakebills. Then I realized I was at Brakebills and not my home, I looked as my 18-year-old self and my husband was nowhere in sight. I looked for him and my children and grandchildren for a year but Margo made me give up couple months ago when I figured out that the necklace Rowena gave me was a key and I saw my first daughter, Josephine, as a Gatekeeper of the Other Side, I asked her if she had seen my husband and her siblings, nieces and nephews and Josephine said yes. I asked what happened but she wasn't allowed to tell me. I still don't know why." Lizzie said with a disappointed tone.

"But what counts is that I found them now and I have them." She added with a small smile.

"Is that all?" She asked after a small smile and everyone nodded as she gathered her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Her mum asked her confused.

"Yes, I have to do some research for a hunting job Claire is on." Lizzie said smiling as she gathered her plate and mug.

As Lizzie walked out of the diner Claire. Alex, Patience and her husband were waiting for her as if they were mind readers, they had prepared bags for an overnight trip and then went to the library and researched about Time Continuum and soon were joined by her children who helped us.

What caused the time to reverse? Was it her fault

_**So? Did you like it? What are you guess what happened and the time-reversed itself? Was it by itself or is somebody to blame? What about the Klaus - Lizzie interaction? Did you like it?**_

_**Tell me in your comments about your thoughts! Thank you for reading!**_

_**Follow me on:**_

_**Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

_**Twitter: TVDvicky**_

_**Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

_**Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

**_Wattpad: Vicky1599 or Vicky20_**

_**Archive of Our Own: Vicky19**_

_**Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

_**Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

_**Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

_**Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


End file.
